The Funnies? or Boxes? Diaries
by ktrk5
Summary: What to expect when your expecting Funnies? or Boxes? Nick & Judy Wilde are in for a wilde ride.
1. Chapter 1

The sun peeked through the white satin curtains and leaving a glow in the blue color room. Judy rolled over, her ears over her eyes. "Ugh, morning already?", she rolled over and felt through the sheets for the warm body of her husband Nick Wilde, but he wasn't there. "Huh…. He must be up", she thought.

Judy jumped off the bed and caught herself with the dresser, she felt nauseous, her head felt like it was hit by a train….she clutched her stomach, _maybe I'm just hungry_ .. she thought. She put on her uniform and walked into the kitchen where the smell of fresh eggs made her stomach lurch. Nick was at the table, already in uniform. His green eyes met violet as he watched Judy emerge from the hallway.

"hey carrots, sleep in much?" nick smirked.

"what didn't you wake me?" Judy stated as she sat in a chair next to nick, started to inhale the plate in eggs in front of her.

"you looked so peaceful, I wanted to give you a few extra minutes in bed this morning…you know, since these past couple of nights we haven't really been _sleeping_ …. He winked and laid a kiss on her cheek.

Judy turned red hot, and blushed, it's crazy how time has flown by…it has been 3 years since Nick and Judy met, solved the biggest case in Zootopia and have become partners. Just about two years ago, Nick confessed his love for her after Judy was asked to the officer's ball by a bobcat on the force. Nick was already planning on asking her, but the bobcat named Thomas was faster than him. He saw them talking in the lobby, he was so infuriated that he ran into his office and cursed and yelled at the top of his lungs. She can remember like it was yesterday..

"Damn! Doesn't she know how much she means to me?! How much she has changed my life!? *he started talking to the wall* Judy I love you! I have always loved you! And now your going to the ball with that useless son of a gun!"

"actually….. I said no…"

Nick turned to find judy standing at his door, her smile wide. "I said no…. because I said I'm already going with someone" she smiled, she came closer and hugged Nick tight.

"I love you too" she replied, as she looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Nick laughed nervously.

"I guess you heard that huh? You bunnies, so emotional". He leaned in and kissed her for the first time.

A couple months flew by and he purposed to her, and a few months after that they got married and huge party was held at the Police Station at city center. They have been married about a year and a half, they live in an apartment at savannah central. Small, but perfect for them. But, ever since they have been married, they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other. They wreck their apartment almost every night, and it's true, judy and nick haven't _slept_ much..

"I have to head in early" Nick stated, snapping judy out of her thoughts, "I promised some of the guys I would show them how to use a new app on their phones".

"Ok, that's fine, I will be right behind you" Judy slid off the chair to grab her things, the pain in her stomach came back and she gasped and she fell to her knees.

"Judy!" Nick rushed to her side and picked her up, "are you alright?" his hands going straight to her forehead.

"I'm fine" judy panted, "just feel a little nauseous".

"Should I call you in sick?" nick stated with a worried look.

"No, I'm okay, let's go, where are going to be late".

Nick and Judy headed to the police station, the guys were waiting anxiously for nick in the lobby. Right when he walked him he was attacked with questions on this new phone app. Judy walked to the bull pen, took a seat next to Emma, a small white Lynx who joined the force a couple months, and quickly became Judy's best girlfriend.

"Look likes your hubby is a popular one" Emma stated, while sipping her coffee.

"You have no idea" judy sighed, "he was a con-man once, he knows all the loop holes with phone apps these days"

"What a guy, hows the married life treating you?"

Before Judy turned to respond, but as she did she felt her world spilt in half, her body felt light, the room was spinning, her body slowly falling off the big chair. She felt soft hands catch her and someone scream her name, and then it went black.

Voices started coming into play… soft at first… and then louder.

 _How is she!? What happened!? Wake her up!?_ Judy could tell it was Nicks voice, man he was sexy when he was angry.

"She passed out, I caught her before she hit the floor" that voice was Emma's, thank god she caught her. Judy could start to feel that she was in a soft bed, hospital maybe? Her eyes slowly started to open.

"Judy!" nick rushed to her side, they were in a hospital. Next to her was Emma, Chief Bogo, and the doctor who was a badger, nick held her hand and squeezed it tightly. "You gave me quite a scare carrots".

"What happened?" Judy looked at Nick, still feeling dazed.

"Mrs. Wilde, you passed out, and your friends brought you here, your husband said you were feeling ill, is that correct?" said the doctor

"Yes, that's correct, but I thought It was a stomach bug" Judy said as she looked at nick who was worried out of his mind.

"I must speak to Mr. and Mrs. Wilde privately please" the doctor asked.

"Of course, feel better" Emma smiled and left the room.

"Take the day off Judy, I mean it" The chief stated and followed Emma out of the room.

Nick and Judy looked at the Doctor who was flipping through her charts, Nick squeezed Judy's hand harder.

"Is there something wrong with her Doc?" said Nick

"I ran some tests on her, just to make sure her blood pressure and her heart was fine".. she flipped to the last page of her chart, "but I did find something" said the doctor

Judy held her breathe, Nick was squeezing the crap out of her hand.

"What's is it?" said Judy.

"Judy Wilde" the badger smiled "Your pregnant".


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, Nick ! it's not fitting" Judy huffed as she tried to buckle on her police belt. Only one problem, she couldn't because of the tiny belly that is beginning to form.

Nick peeked in from the hallway.

"It's not supposed to fit Carrots, your pregnant, and your starting to go on maternity leave soon".

Judy gave up and sighed, laying her belt on her bed. She is very thrilled that she and Nick will soon have a child, in a couple of weeks they will find out how many, the sex, and the species. But Judy was not so thrilled leaving the police force.

Because she will be going on leave soon, Nick will be assigned a temporary partner, Emma, the white lynx and Judy's best girlfriend. Not that she is jealous, she will just miss him.

Every since everyone at the station heard the news, everyone gleamed with excitement and Clawhauser started planning the baby shower. Everyone at the station now calls her "preggers" …

"My belly isn't even big yet!" as she stroked the tiny bump.

"Ha! Are you kidding! Your huge!" nick yelled from the other room

"I will be HUGE, when I can't see my feet" said Judy

Nick entered their bedroom, and hugged her from behind.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"It's the pregnancy glow" said Judy

It's has been at least a month or two since they found out she was pregnant. It was not the best way to find out, she collapsed from nausea and was dragged to the hospital. They were more than shocked when the doctor told them the news. Nick fainted and they had to bring another bed to put him in.

Judy was more than thrilled, and a little surprised since she told the doctor they were being careful when they were having "fun".

The doctor laughed "you aren't the first couple to say that".

When nick finally came too, "Hey carrots, I had the weirdest dream, the doctor said you were pregnant! Isn't that funny!"

Judy grabbed his hand and smiled "Oh but my sly fox, we are pregnant"

Nick looked at her with wide eyes and then looked at the doctor and then back at her.

"I'm gonna be a father?" and he passed out again.

"Nick?!" said Judy

"Don't worry about him, happens all the time, we will bring a wheel chair for him". Stated the doctor.

The nurse started wheeling nick out and Judy walked beside him.

"Alright Mrs. Wilde, we are going to give you a packet for everything you need to know about being mother and.."

Judy cut the nurse off.."Actually, I have a question, how will this work? With my husband being a fox and I a rabbit?"

"Oh! Well actually it depends, we haven't had a lot of couples that are different species, so depending on the genes the baby may be all rabbit or all fox, or both."

"Both?, really!" said Judy, she smiled at the idea, what would they be called? Funnies…? Boxes?

"Yes, we aren't entirely sure until you are further along, but we want to make sure the baby is healthy, along with the mother, also what is your occupation?"

"Oh Nick and I are police officers."

"Well, I would let your job know you need to be on maternity leave soon, because all that physical stress might be hard for you and the baby".

Nick shot up out of his wheelchair.

"No worries! I will make sure she doesn't stress, she will be on bed rest, and eat healthy foods, no blueberries, and she will not be running or chasing…and…and"

Nick rambled on, talking the nurses ear off. Judy put her face to her palm, embarrassed by her crazy husband. The doctor came back with the packets and vitamins she needs.

"Looks like our new dad is pretty excited" smiled the doctor.

"Can I leave him here with you?" said Judy

Judy and Nick drove home, there was silence in the car until Judy couldn't take it anymore.

"Nick are you alright?" noticing Nick hasn't said a word since they got in the car.

"What? Oh yes! Me? I'm fine! Totally fine ! scared out of my mind! I thought we were being careful , but hey life happens! Who would have thought I would be having a kid!? Crazy ! just my tiny wife having a baby, or more than one! I need to start baby proofing the house….."

"NICK!" judy grabbed his hand, noticing he was hyperventilating, more like sweating.

"It's going to be okay, I'm scared too" said Judy as she stroked his arm.

Nick took a deep breath and sighed "Crazy, who would have thought….I guess we need to start telling people.. and work".

"I will take care of that! I work tomorrow and you don't"

"Ok, I guess I will use my day off to do some research…. Hey Judes?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, so much, and I hope the baby has your eyes, and my dashing good looks!" Nick grinned at the thought.

"I hope he or she is as handsome as you, but there may be more than one you know" said Judy as she smiled and rubbing her flat stomach.

"MORE THAN ONE!?" Nick gasped as the car swerved.

"Yes, didn't I tell you? Us bunnies…. We are good at multiplying".

The next morning Judy headed into work and Nick stayed home, he was up all night on the internet looking up _"How to Take Care of a Baby: For Morons"_ and reading the packet the doctor gave them. Judy could tell Nick was as nervous as she was. Any new parent would be.

She headed into the bullpen, until Emma raced up to her.

"Hey Judy! We just got a really awesome case! A Robbery! Let's go!"

Judy knew she had to tell the Chief and Emma that she was with child or children and couldn't do anything too psychical, but she couldn't pass up a robbery. So she let her Lynx friend puller her along into the squad car.

Emma pulled into the Sahara square laboratory, according to the camels and weasel broke in and stole a ton of chemicals and laboratory supplies and he was still on the loose. Judy looked around while Emma talked to the scientists, until she heard a noise and turned and found the weasel running with a huge bag of the stolen goods. She sprinted after him "Stop in the name of the Law!"

Emma turned seeing her partner chasing the weasel "Dispatch! Do you Copy? We found the suspect, he ran off! Judy is chasing him now!"

Meanwhile…

Nick walked into the police station, Judy forgot her vitamins she needed to take this morning. Nick walked up to Clawhauser.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing here on your day off ?"

"I forgot to give something to Judy, where is she ?"

"Oh! She is on a case with Emma, a robbery… I think".

"SHE WHAT!?" Nick let out a growl, the radio came on, it was Emma's voice. "Dispatch! Do you copy! we found the suspect, he ran off! Judy is chasing him now!"

"WHAT!? SHE IS CHASING A THEIF!? STOP HER STOP HER NOW!" With his ears pinned back, Nick lurched for the microphone trying to pry it out of Clawhauser hands.

"Nick! Stop what is wrong with you!"

"Wilde! Step down" said Chief Bogo as he saw the fox struggling with their front desk cheetah.

"WE NEED TO STOP HER! SHE IS GONNA GET HURT!" Nick growled as he was still fighting with Clawhauser.

"Wilde, calm down! This isn't Hopps first chase" (Even though she is married, they still call her Hopps)

"HER FIRST CHASE AS A PREGANT COP! SHE IS PREGANT ! SHE IS PREGANT YOU IDIOTS ! CALL IT OFF NOW!"

Two cops grabbed ahold of Nick as Chief Bogo grabbed the microphone.

"Emma, this is the Chief, stop Hopps now!

Meanwhile…

Emma sprinted after Judy and The weasel, _where the heck was the back up!? What was taking them so long_! A call over the radio slowed her pace

"Emma, this is the Chief, stop Hopps now!"

Emma skidded to a stop, "Why!, what's going on?!"

"She is pregnant, stop her before she gets hurt!"

Emma legs kicked into action, and she took a short cut through the alleys ways.

The weasel made his way into a dark corner, unable to escape. Judy caught up to him, taking in heavy breaths, she should not be running in this condition.

"Stop…in the name …...you…. your under arrest". Judy panted

"Whats the matter rabbit? Not in shape?" said the weasel, throwing his stolen goods over his shoulder.

"JUDY!" Emma jumped in between her and the weasel, "Judy, get back to the car, you're in no condition to be in a police chase"

"I'm fine !" Judy snapped

"No you're not fine ! your pregnant !"

Judy stood their stunned, how did she know!?

Back up arrived, Emma and Mchorn booked the weasel, as he was being lead to the car in cuffs, he started laughing.

"Well well well , a pregnant cop, this is too much….. wait a minute, Judy? You called her Judy? Judy Hopps? As in Judy Wilde? Married to Nick Wilde?" said the weseal, his smile turning into an evil grin.

"My boss will be interested to hear about a rabbit pregnant with a fox's child, but not just any fox, but Nick Wilde…..Lucky day for me indeed".

Emma and Mchorn shared a worried look.

"You won't be going anywhere weasel, you will be safely tucked in behind bars"

Weasel couldn't stop laughing, "A lucky day for me indeed!".

Another police car pulled up, it was the Chief and Nick. Nick jumped out of the car and rushed over to her, holding her close.

" _Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need to sit down? What the hell were you thinking!?"_

Judy huffed, "I was thinking….that if this keeps up I won't be any faster than Flash the sloth.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey are the cricket chips in the cabinet?"

This was her 4th bag this morning, her cravings were off the whack, Nick was running all kinds of groceries and during all hours of the day. Of course she insisted she go herself, but Nick refused. She wasn't even all the way pregnant and Judy was already keeping Nick on his toes; he panicked about everything, and we do mean EVERYTHING. Judy could sneeze and he thought something was wrong, Nick did everything for her and he could tell Judy didn't like it at times, she wanted to try to do things herself, she was a trier, he always admired that about her.

"Don't worry I'll get it" Nick started to get up off the couch. They had the day off, they were spending the day at home.

"No Nick, I'll get…I can still see my feet you know". She headed into the kitchen and pulled the kitchen chair so she could reach the top shelf.

"Stop Judy, I will handle it, you're going to get yourself hurt".

"No Nick, you stop, it's just chips for petes sake, I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant!"

Nick growled as Judy hopped down from the chair with the bag of chips in her hand, walking with smug on her face and plopped on the couch.

"Why don't you ever listen to me? I'm here to take care of you!"

"And while I appreciate it, there is some things I can do on my own Nick"

Nicked huffed and walked into their bedroom. _Ugh why does she have to be so stubborn! She has no idea what's going on!_

 _ **2 weeks before**_

"Hey, after work can we stop at Bug a Burger and get myself a grasshopper shake?"

Judy was still peeved that her belt couldn't fit around her tiny belly, her hand stroked the tiny bump. Of course, the cravings started a couple weeks after they found out, Judy has been eaten everything, we do mean EVERYTHING, including insects that carnivores only eat. This week's craving, grasshopper shakes.

"You had two this morning Carrots" Nick yawned, she woke up at 3 this morning, she tried to sneak out to grab one, Nick caught her before she left the apartment, and insisted he would go for her. Thank God they have a 24 hour drive thru.

"So? My little fox is hungry"

"It could be a rabbit Judes, or rabbits"

"We will find out in a couple weeks!" Judy smiled, Nick loved seeing her smile, her soft cheeks match the orange glow of sunset and he couldn't keep her eyes off her.

It has been a month or two since everyone at the station find out about the pregnancy, everyone found out in an awkward way, because Judy decided to put herself at risk in chasing a thief. Chief Bogo then made it official that she was a "sidekick", to only answer calls, and stay in the car unless she was needed by her partner Nick Wilde….she hated that, she pouted and complained because her lovely husband and partner became a overprotective nut case.. Nick made sure she was extra careful during their cases.

Her maternity leave would start soon, and Nick would be given a temporary. He wasn't thrilled, he wanted his wife and best friend. He also wouldn't be working too long either, he wanted to be on leave when she was getting closer to her due date.

Nick and Judy walked into the station hand in hand until Clawhauser squealed with glee!

"Judy! Come here! I picked out the colors for your shower!"

"Oh God no…." Judy leaned into Nicks side as he put his arm around her. "Do it for him" he whispered in her ear.

"Nick, The Chief would like to see you". Nick turned to see Emma standing outside Chief Bogos door, motioning him to come and to come alone. "Um Carrots… looks like I have to leave you alone for a minute..".

"Don't leave me here with him!" said Judy as Clawhauser crowded her with baby shower ideas.

" I will be back" he gave her quick kiss and headed behind Emma.

"What's up Chief?" Nick kicked back in his seat as Emma pulled a seat next to him.

"We need to discuss something, something important, about the thief Judy chased down a couple weeks ago" said the Chief

"What about it?" Nick cocked his head, confused.

Chief motioned to Emma, Emma took a deep breath and sighed. "It would seem that this weasel knows you, he knows Judy, he says he wants to tell his boss that Judy is with child….your child… know anything about this?"

Nick froze in shock… _"WHAT!? NO! What in the hell are you talking about!? Is someone after the baby? After Judy?_

"We don't know, but the weasel knows something, and he is working for someone, who wants Judy… my guess, to hurt you".

" _Over my dead body, no one will touch her"_ Nick growled, his back began to arch in his chair.

"Relax, Wilde" the chief motioned him to calm down, "we are keeping a close eye, we trying interrogating the weasel, but he won't crack.."

"LET ME HAVE A CRACK HIM!" Nick's knuckles turned white

"No nick! It will only make it worse, let us handle it, there is no way for him to communicate with his boss, but you need to tell Judy though" said Emma

"No!, I can't the stress would make her ill, the doctor says she needs to stay away from stress as much as possible…"

Emma looked at the Chief and nodded, Nick was right, it was probably best to keep the mom-to-be out of the loop.

The Chief stood up and walked towards Nick "She will be on leave soon and I have assigned Emma to watch over her during her time and I will have guys patrolling the streets or wherever she goes, we will find this guy and shut him down, for now you need to take care of Judy and your soon to be family, she will be safe with you".

Nick nodded, The Chief left the office and left Emma and Nick alone.

"I need your help Emma, I can't do this alone."

"I know, don't worry, we will keep a close eye, the whole team has been briefed"

Nick sighed, rubbing his temples with his index fingers, _How could this be happening…_

Emma put her hand on Nicks shoulder "This is supposed to be an exciting time for you and Judy, enjoy it, be with her, and let us handle it, the ZPD has your back".

*Now*

Judy peeked through their bedroom door, Nick still sitting on the bed rubbing his temples.

"Nick…. look I'm sorry, it's just that.."

"Don't need to explain yourself Carrots, I have been a pain in the butt lately.."

"Maybe….but only its because you care" she winked.

Judy tried to hop on the bed to sit next to him, but the bump was in the way, Nick smiled.

"Need some help?"

"No, I got it" she tried rotating her body to one side and then the other, maybe she can flip and land on her butt? Her ears fell.. _can I not even make it on the bed?_

Nick beat her too it and hoisted her up in his arms, Judy sighed

"Ok, maybe I need some help…. sometimes"

"That's what I'm here for" Nick smiled and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. She buried her head in his chest " I love you more than life itself Nicholas Wilde".

"As I do I my sweet Judy" He held her on her side and she snuggled into his chest, Nick looked out the window, so far there hasn't been any threat or danger to him or Judy. Emma was always on the look out and he could occasionally see a cop car passing down the streets, he felt more relaxed knowing the ZPD had his back.

But still the thought always came back to him, who was after him? who wants to hurt Judy? He tensed at the idea of someone taking her away from him, hurting her, and their child.

"Nick, if you squeeze me any harder, the baby or babies will pop out"

Nick didn't realize his arms were holding Judy too tight, he quickly let go.

"Nick, is everything okay?

Nick didn't realize he was still looking out the window, "Oh, yeah Carrots, I'm fine, actually I have an idea".

"What is it?"

"I think it's time to tell your parents, wanna go on a road trip?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You think that is a good idea Wilde?" said Emma.

Nick came into the station early, to let them know that him and Judy were leaving town to see her parents. He was sitting in Chief Bogos office with Emma leaning against the wall in the corner.

"We haven't seen or heard any immediate danger, they will be okay" said the Chief

"This will be good for her to get out, and she needs to let her parents know too" said Nick.

In all honesty, it was Nick who needed a break, he was so tense he feels like he could explode at any minute.

"Yeah, it would probably would be a good idea for the parents to know that she is pregnant" laughed Emma. Nick sighed.

"Hey, easy Wilde, this should be just as fun for you, what did I tell you about freaking out? You need to chill, we are handling it".

Emma was right, Nick was way too tense, this should be a happy moment for him.

"Go Wilde, we will let you know if we find anything" said Chief Bogo

Nick nodded and headed out the door. Leaving Emma and Chief Bogo alone

"Is that weasel still not talking?"

"No Sir, he is a hard one to crack for sure" the white lynx ran her paws through the back of her head, "He is a pain in the ass".

"Keep trying"

"Yes sir"

Emma left the office, "Mchorn! I need your help, it's time to crack a weasel….hard".

 **Meanwhile….**

Judy rushed all over the apartment to pack her things, she called her parents last night to let them know that her and Nick were coming in for the weekend and that they had a little surprise. Her parents were more than thrilled and her 278 brothers and sisters. Judy searched through her closet, trying to find something to hide the bump, a black long sleeved fleece looked perfect, it flowed at the bottom. She put it on and through on a pair of jeans, as she zipped up the pants she realized she couldn't get the button to go…. _DAMN_ , she is going to need to buy a new wardrobe soon…. _Leggings it is !_

She heard the door open. " Carrots! I'm home, you ready to go?"

"Yes" she hauled her suitcase out to the living room.

"You look nice, never seen you in all black"

"Thanks, I was trying to find something to hide the bump"

"Well it's somewhat working" Nick snickered as Judy punched him the arm.

"Let's just go"

"Okay, you're the boss" Nick led Judy out the door and they got into the car heading to bunnyburrows.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Look, we can do this all day weasel, I have time"

Emma and Mchorn had been interrogating the weasel for an hour, and it wasn't going anywhere.

"So do I" the weasel snickered "All the time in the world, also I heard that Nick and Judy are going out of town? To visit family, I'm guessing?"

Emma stood up and her ears pinned back "How did you know that weasel!?"

"Oh I have my sources, I may be in jail but I know so many people…..so many lady, it won't be long until my boss gets his hands around that rabbits neck."

That did it, Emma lead out a fierce growl that made the weasel and even Mchorn flinch.

"Mchorn shut the door…make sure no one gets in here!" Mchorn did what she asked and locked it.

The weasel gulped, sitting uneasy in his chair. "You can't hurt me; you cops aren't allowed to beat me up" he said nervously.

"I know…..but" Emma removed her badge…"I'm not a cop anymore am I? Now I'm just a lynx who is extremely pissed off at a weasel". She began cracking her shoulders and her knuckles.

"Mchorn, hold this weasel".

"Emma…"

"Now!"

Mchorn did what she asked, the weasel jumped out of his seat, but it wasn't hard for the Rhino to catch him.

"Wait no! I'll Talk"!

"Too late for that" Emma showed her claws ready to strike.

"His name is Berlin, that's all I know!"

Emma stopped and nodded for Mchorn to put him down, the weasel felt like a puddle in his chair, he was glad his head was still attached to his shoulders.

"Now we are talking, keep going."

"I never met him, I only know his voice, he is a dark boss of the underground, no criminal dares to cross him, I follow his orders through his agents and the phone, that's it".

"What's does he want with Nick Wilde?"

"Wilde crossed him a couple years ago, I don't know what for, but Berlin doesn't take lightly for those who trick him, Wilde is the only one who has ever tricked Berlin and every criminal knows that."

Emma shot a look at Mchorn.

"Tell me more"

"There is price for bringing him in alive, but Berlin hasn't been able to track him, that of course until he became a cop, from there it was simple. Agents were sent to follow him, and it wasn't long until they found out about Judy…"

"So Berlin knows about Judy?"

"Yes, he has for awhile, I don't know what he has been planning, but thanks to me he now knows she is pregnant."

"How!?"

"One of his agents sneaked into the station and they found me; in exchange for keeping me alive, I told them about Judy".

Emma grabbed the weasel by the neck and pinned him against the wall. Mchorn didn't dare to interfere.

Emma squeezed harder until the weasel couldn't gasp for air, "Wait… I can help….ahh!" she squeezed even harder. "They are not safe, there are probably agents….following….them…now…..AHH!" the weasel started turning blue. Emma dropped him on the floor, the weasel was gasping for air and rubbing his neck.

"Get this weasel out of my sight".

Mchorn lead the weasel out.

"Higgins! Check the security cameras! Find who came to see the weasel"

"Yes Officer Snow".

Emma ran upstairs to the Chiefs office. "Chief we have a problem, we need to find Nick and Judy now".

 **Meanwhile..**

Judy stretched her legs and led out a huge yawn as her hands wrapped around her tiny bump. She turned to find Nick still knocked out, letting out peaceful snores. She giggled and laid a kiss on him, he didn't move an inch. She propped herself up and looked around her old bedroom, nothing changed much, except the size of the bed. When Judy and Nick got married that had to make sure the bed was big enough for him to sleep in. She replayed the events of last night in her head, her and nick pulling up to the house, her family rushing out to greet her, her siblings attacking Nick…again (they think he is a playground). Her mother noticed something odd about her.

"Judy you look different, a good different thought"

"That's good to know" Judy said

"But something seems off…..don't you think so Stu?"

Her father looked closer. "Hmmm…Jude the dude is known for liking sweets"

"DAD!"

Nick let out a laugh as Judy smacked his elbow.

"So what did you kids wanna tell us?"

"Well….." Nick wrapped his arm around Judy as she leaned in.

"WE'RE PREGANT" they both said as Judy cradle her tiny bump.

The whole family went nuts, the siblings attacked Nick, her mother cried and hugged Judy close and Stu cried and then fainted.

"Oh Stu!"

"Oh, don't worry Mrs. Hopps, I did that too". Nick stated as he helped carry a passed out Stu into the house.

Everything seemed so right, last night was filled with tears of joys, laughter, and her siblings couldn't enough of Nick. Judy sighed happily as Nick was still passed out asleep, but she couldn't help but notice something seemed off about him, he has been more tense than usual…stress maybe? _I could loosen some of that tension…_ she thought to herself

She smiled devilishly as she ran her paws down his shirt

"Morning sleepy ahead" she whispered as she kissed the tip of his ears all the way down to his neck.

"Nooooo, too tired" he moaned

"Too tired for some fun?"

Nick eyes popped open and sat up with her on his lap. She almost fell over he sat up so fast.

"Now? Like right now?"

Judy laughed "Yes, you idiot right….now.." she started taking off his shirt.

Nick was way too fast for her and already had her clothes off before his shirt hit the floor.

But before anything could happen there was a knock at the door, Nick and Judy froze.

"Morning kids! Breakfast is ready" It was Judy's mother.

Nick groaned and buried his face in Judy's chest as she laughed.

"We better go" said Judy as she put her clothes back on.

Nick laid back down on the bed, pouting. "No! I'm protesting".

Judy sniffed the air and smiled at him. "There is blueberry pancakes".

Nick shot out of bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Judy stared in horror as Nick scarfed down his 20th blueberry pancake. Judy sat at the end of her families long table, most of her siblings were around nick, her baby sisters playing with his tail. Judy drank her water and ate her pancakes slowly. Her mother pulled a chair next to her.

"Okay, so we are planning a big dinner in celebration for the birth announcement, do you want to come into town with me to pick up some things, I'm sure some of the neighbors would love to see you"

"Sure, sounds great, Nick are you coming with?"

Nick looked up from his pancakes, "Sure…OW!" One of Judy's sister pulled at Nicks tail. "No Nicky, don't go! Stay and play with us"

"Ya stay and play Nick!" one of Judy's smaller brothers Sam climbed on Nicks shoulders playing with with his ears.

Nick smiled and looked at Judy, "Looks like I'm booked up for the day...OW!" her sister giggled as they played with the fur of his tail.

Judy smiled, "Okay Mom, Let's go!" Judy and her mom left for the farmer's market.

Nick was outside in the yard playing with her siblings, pushing her little sisters on the swings.

"Higher Nick! Higher"

"Jeez, if you go any higher you will go straight to moon" huffed Nick, he was getting tried….these bunnies were exhausting. Sam and Judy's other brother Jerry clung to Nick's leg.

"Hey Nick" Sam tugged on Nick's shirt.

"Yes Sam?"

"Who's that?" Sam pointed in front of him, Nick followed his fingers and coming up the hill was Emma, their white lynx friend. Nick stopped pushing the girls and released the boys from his legs.

"Stay here, I will be right back".

Nick met Emma halfway on the hill, "Emma, why are you here? What's going on?" Nick started to panic.

"Hey Nick, sorry to intrude on your vacation, the Chief sent a couple of us down to keep an eye on you and Judy".

"Why!? What's happening!"

"It's best that you don't know for now okay?"

"I have the right to know!"

"I know you do, but as your friend you will know everything when your stay is done, I promise".

Nick's knuckles turned white, his teeth started to curl under his lips.

"Nick…take it easy" she placed a paw on his shoulder,Nick relaxed a little bit.

"Me and the guys will be patrolling the burrows, just wanted to give you a heads up, where's Judy?"

"At the market with her mother"

"I will send some guys to keep watch" she started heading down the hill.

Sam and Jerry ran up to Nick and grabbed his legs again. "Who was that Nick?"

Nick sighed as the bunnies squeezed his leg, "A friend".

Meanwhile…

Judy wore a white t-shirt that flowed at the bottom, leggings, and her favorite sun-hat. She walked with her mother hand in hand as they were picking up vegetables.

"Oh Judy this is so great! I can't wait to meet my grandbabies" she squealed as she picked out some tomatoes from the stand.

"Me too, I can't wait " she smiled. A gust of wind blew Judy's hat off her head, she let go of her mother's hand and chased it. It finally came to a stop and she was already out of breathe, cupping her tiny bump she bent to grab it until a larger hand beat her to it.

"Allow me" the mysterious voice said, Judy looked up to meet a pair of red eyes matching a dark fur of a jaguar. Judy stood their stunned, she couldn't explain but something deep inside her said to run, but she couldn't get her body move, _was she overreacting?_ The jaguar dusted off her hat and handed it to her.

"Here you go my lady"

Judy smiled and reached for it "Oh…Thank you sir, that was nice of you".

"Chivalry is not dead my lady" the jaguar stated.

Judy used this time to analyze the jaguar in front of her, she had never seen one in the burrows before. They occasionally live in the rainforest district, but who was she to judge. The jaguar was dressed far too nice for a farmer's market, he wore a nice suit with blue trim, his large paws fixed the cuffs at his wrists.

"I'm sorry to pry, but I'm new around here and I hear the burrows are known for their blueberries, where may I find some? Said the jaguar.

Judy was snapped out of her thoughts, ashamed that she was stereotyping this gentleman.

"Oh of course, the stand at the farthest end of the market, Hopps Family Farm, It's my families actually".

"Ah, your family is the one with amazing blueberries Ms. Hopps?"

"Actually, it's Mrs. Wilde, I'm married".

The jaguar smiled way too much at the comment, Judy grew suspicious.

"Congratulations Mrs. Wilde, that must be exciting, your husband is very lucky, your quite beautiful".

Judy didn't know what to say, her gut still told her to run. "Thank you" she said quietly.

"Well, I best be on my way, thank you for the directions Mrs. Wilde" he extended his hand for a hand shake.

Judy shook his hand, "Of course…Mr.?"

"My name is Berlin".

"Oh, well your welcome Mr. Berlin".

He put on his shades and walked down the market. Judy watched him go, holding her baby bump, something didn't feel right, and she couldn't explain it.

"Judy, who was that?" Her mother finally kept up with her, carrying a butt load of groceries.

"No one, just needed directions".

"Okay sweetie, let's go"

Judy still watched him go, her eyes narrowed. _I must be overreacting, this is silly._

Bonnie and Judy arrived with the food, the siblings helped unpack and they got straight to cooking.

"I'm going to laid down mom, I'm feeling a little tired" said Judy as she made her way to the bedroom.

"Of course sweetie, let me know if you need anything"

Judy made her way to her bedroom, she laid on her bed exhausted, her mind wandering back to the jaguar, with those red eyes. Fear came to her, the same fear she felt when Gideon made those eyes at her before he clawed her face when she was little. _I must be crazy.._ she thought. She looked around and realized she hadn't heard from Nick. Where was he?

Nick made his way into the house, with siblings still attached to his tail and legs.

"Kids, get off of Nick, he needs a break" said Stu

They giggle and quickly jumped off and starting chasing each other around the house.

"Cute kids" Nick huffed

"Well, you are going to have one soon! Hand full aren't they?"

"Hand Full" Nick grinned, "Hey, where is Judy?"

"Oh she is resting sweetie, upstairs" said Bonnie

Nick made his way to her bedroom, he opened the door to find her lying on her side cradling the bump. Her ears flopped over here face as she let out peaceful snores. Nick smiled and tip-toed next to her and laid down. His hand rubbing her back. Judy flinched, and woke up with wide eyes, she turned around to find Nick who was just as shocked as she was.

"Carrots, you alright?"

"Oh Nick, it's you, sorry I thought…."

"Thought what?"

"Nothing.."

"Judy…" Nick cupped her face in his paws, "what's wrong?"

Judy sighed, leaning her face into his hands, "something strange happened at the market today".

Nick felt tense, he looked her in the eyes. "I ran into someone…a jaguar… who was just asking for directions, but something felt off, I felt like I needed to run from him"…

Judy opened her eyes, to see Nick's body growing tense.

"Go on".

"Something just felt off Nick, something not right….Am I overreacting?"

Nick pulled her into his chest, "No, you're not overreacting". They held each other until they heard the voices. DINNER IS READY!

"Come now, let's go enjoy ourselves" nick grinned

Judy smiled as she held is hand as they headed downstairs. Nick could tell, there was more Judy wasn't telling him, something didn't feel right. He squeezed her hand and didn't want to let go.

The feast was huge, Judy's parents invited the whole burrows basically. Bunnies gathered around eating everything, carrot pies, pudding, tomatoes dressings, salads, and Bonnie even made Nick an insects casserole. Judy and Nick were raided with questions.

"What's the baby going to be like?"

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"How many ?"

"Was it a honeymoon baby?"

Nick choked back his juice at that question, good old cousin Lucas he asked the most awkward of questions. Judy rubbed his arm and gave him a quick wink, because they both know, there honeymoon…..was…FANTASTIC.

"Oh Nick, I have a surprise for you!" Judy flew out of the chair and ran into the kitchen. Nick was puzzled…What could it be?

Judy came out with a huge pie in her hands, "Here Nick I made this for you, a blueberry pie".

And then it was like the slow motion button was pushed, because Judy walked to fast and clipped her foot on the chair, she flew forward as did the pie and it hit the floor, Judy was caught by her cousin Lucas by the arm and hit her head at the end of the table. Nick's body froze, and then flew out of his seat. Everyone went silent.

"Judy! Sweetheart! Are you alright?"

Judy was rubbing her forehead, she was lifted up by Nick and Lucas. "Oh my gosh Judy your bleeding!" Lucas pointed to the tip of her eyebrow where a long cut was bleeding out. Nick grabbed a napkin and Stu grabbed a chair for her to sit on.

"Bon, get the first aid kit!" said Stu.

"Judy?" Nick was still holding the napkin to her head.

Judy just stared at the pie that had fallen on the floor, the pie that was meant for Nick. She didn't even care about her forehead, the pie …..the pie was gone. Emotions flooded over Judy, emotions that were strong and she couldn't control.

Nick looked at her worried, "Judes?"

Then it came all at once, the gushing flow of tears flew out of Judy's eyes. "OH MY GOSH! THE PIE! I RUINED THE PIE!".

Hot tears stained Judy's fur, tears flew out of her eyes like water works. Nick and Stu looked at each other completely confused…she was crying over the pie?

"Judy, it's ok it was just a pie" said Nick

"NO! IT WAS NOT JUST A PIE! IT WAS YOUR PIE! AND IT SMELLED SO GOOD!" Judy couldn't control herself, her whole body was shaking, more tears came pouring out. Nick felt so helpless, he didn't know what to do. Stu started to slowly back away. "Ummm Bon… a little help?"

Her mother rushed to her side, putting the first aid kit on the table. "Judy, shhhh it's ok".

Judy got up and pushed her aside, she ran upstairs and slammed the door. Bonnie turned to the table, everyone's faces were in shock, they continued eating. Bonnie looked at Nick, "It looks like the mood swings are kicking in, you should have seen me I was a lot worst".

"Yeah she cried all the time" said Stu.

"Well you bunnies are emotional" laughed Nick, he grabbed the first aid kit and headed up stairs.

"Good luck!" shouted Stu.

Nick could still hear her weeping, he knocked on the door. "Judy? Babe, please let me in".

"NO!"

"Please, I need to look at your cut".

"Nick, you need to stay away from me, I can't stop crying! I don't know why! I'm so embarrassed….and..and".

"Judy, I love you please let me in".

Judy opened the door, her face stained with tears along with her shirt. Her ears fell on her back. Nick picked her up and sat her on the bed opening up the first aid kit, he cleaned it with some rubbing alcohol, placed a Band-Aid on her forehead, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"There you go Carrots; you feel better?"

She sniffed, "Yes, I don't know what just happened, I never cry like that".

"Eh, it's the hormones taking its toll"

"I hope your prepared for this Nick, us bunnies are very…"

Nick cut her off "I know… Emotional!"

They laughed as they held each other close. The next morning, they packed up the car and walked over to say goodbye to everyone. Of course her parents cried.

"Call me if you need anything, let me know how the pregnancy is going, and of course tell us when you find out if it's a boy or girl!" said Bonnie

"I will mom" smiled Judy, she hugged her parents one last time and headed over to the car, Nick was being attacked by little bunnies, begging for him not to leave.

"Kids get off of Nick, he needs to go!" said Stu

One by one the little bunnies let go, Nick let out a sigh of relief. "Alright Nick, take care of my daughter you hear?" said Stu

"I will Sir, don't you worry"

They waved goodbye as they pulled out of the bunny burrows, Judy was already passed out in the passenger seat and looked so peaceful. Nick's phone buzzed in his pocket, he quickly pulled it out and read the text, it was from Emma.

" _ **We need to talk, get to the station as soon as you get home".**_

Nick's heart stopped, he looked at Judy, the love of his life peacefully cradling her tiny bump. This was his life, and he won't let anyone try and take that from him. He shoved his phone in his pocket, pressed on the gas a little more and sped towards Zootopia.

 _It's time to get to work._

They arrived at home around 3 am, Nick carried Judy upstairs and tucked her into bed. He stayed awake, unable to sleep. 6am hit and Nick threw on his uniform and was ready to get to work, Judy appeared from their bedroom, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Going to work already?"

"Yes, they wanted me in early"

"Okay, let me take you to coffee first"

"No carrots, stay and rest"

"I'm fine, I want to spend the morning with you, let me get dressed and let's go".

Nick sighed, he didn't dare to argue. They headed to their favorite coffee spot Bear Bucks, Nick found them a table as Judy went to order the coffee; Nick texted Emma.

" _ **Be at the station soon, Judy sidetracked me"**_

She texted back, _**"Don't be long".**_

" _Nick Wilde, it's been a long time"_ a voice that could cut glass echoed in the coffee shop. Nick froze, he knew that voice, he knew it all too well. The fur stood on ends on his back, his claws dug into his legs on his lap, he turned slightly to his right to find the jaguar, the terror of his nightmares. BERLIN. He sat casually with a cup of coffee, in his suit as always.

"Berlin" Nick growled

"Now now is that a way to treat an old friend?" he grinned, Berlin got up and sat next to Nick at the table. Nick frantically looked around the coffee shop looking for Judy. _I have to get her out of here…_

Berlin followed his gaze to the Rabbit at the front of the line. "Oh Nick, finally found love Eh? She is lovely, I met her at the market the other day, so kind and so innocent".

"It was you…." Nick hissed, he was the one Judy talked about, he was the one that made her feel like she had to run, He was there! with her!

"Nick, you are a hard man to find, of course it wasn't easy, but when you became a cop it became very simple and from there it wasn't hard to find your girl".

"What do you want?" Nick sneered with his ears pinned back, almost like he was ready to strike.

"To ruin you of course" he stood up, towering over him _"If you think you can hide, you_ _ **won't**_ _, if you think you can protect her, you_ __ _ **can't**_ _"._

His words echoed in his ears, angry tears started to well up in Nick's eyes.

"I will be keeping you on your toes so watch your back Wilde, because no one can protect you now…. No one can protect her." He pointed at Judy who was about to take a sip of her drink. Nick lurched out of his chair. "JUDY DON'T!" but it was too late, Judy already took a sip and before long she started gagging on the coffee shop floor. Nick caught her as she was foaming at the mouth, her eyes going wide, her face burning like the hot sun.

" _SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"_ Nick yelled

The store clerk started dialing 911. Nick holding Judy close, tears streaming down his face, "Come on Judy, stay with me!" he turned behind him to see that Berlin had gone.

 _ **INTENSE RIGHT!? What will happen next, stay tuned! Let me know you think**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I'm glad you all like the story**

Nick rolled over, blinded by the sunlight that peered through the white shades. He yawned and opened his dreary eyes to see the naked back of his wife Judy. Her ears laid gently on the pillows as her body moved up in down in slow breaths. Nick smiled and inched his way closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and his tail around her legs. He whispered gently in her ear.

"Morning Carrots"

She giggled a little, "Nick, go away, I'm tired"

"Well I'm not" he edged her on, "Last night was amazing, and I want to go for another round" he brushed the side of her face with his nose.

"You can't get everything you want; you wore me out Wilde" she peeked up at him.

"Hey you're a Wilde now…Mrs. Wilde" Nick kissed her neck gently.

She sighed and smiled "I can get use to the sound of that".

In a million years Nick would have never thought he would be this happy and so much in love, but he also thought in a million years that he would be sitting next to his unconscious wife who was almost killed by a psychopath crime boss. Nick screamed and yelled for Judy to wake up as her body started to become limp. The store clerk had called 911, but the ambulance that pulled up to the coffee shop had Emma and the Chief inside. Two tigers came out with a stretcher as they approached Nick and Judy. Nick's back arched in protest and his tail wrapped around Judy's limp body, even the tigers backed away from Nick's fierce growl. Emma and The Chief grabbed ahold of him as he screamed in protest as they carted Judy off. The Chiefs large buffalo arms wrapped around Nick's arms as tears stained his fur.

"Wilde Calm Down!" the Chief yelled

Nick screeched like nails scrapping a chalk board, _"Let me go! Judy!"_

Emma grabbed his throat and something sharp stabbed him in the neck. Nicks body started to feel like a puddle and he started to slowly slip out of consciousness.

Nick awoke finding himself on a hard cement floor with a towel under his head. His neck was stiff and sore, he took his paw and rubbed the right side of his neck. He slowly started sitting up, hissing at the pulsing headache.

"Well, look who is finally awake"

Nick shot up to find Emma sitting against the wall next to him, then the memories flooded back to Nicks mind. **Berlin…Judy…JUDY!**

"Judy! Oh my god ! where is she !" Nick was frantically on his feet searching the unknown room for Judy. "Where am I!? Where is she!?" Nick growled, his back arched again.

"Calm down Nick, don't make me sedate you again" she glared at him

"You! You stabbed me with a needle!"

"Yeah! Because you were going crazy, you're lucky I didn't knock you unconscious or you would be feeling a lot more Wilde" she flashed her teeth at him.

Nick huffed, "where is…."

"Judy is ok, I will take you too her and I will explain everything". Nick followed Emma down a long corridor. She explained that when the store clerk called 911 they also alerted the ZPD. They knew the situation could not be contained at a public hospital, it would be too dangerous for both him and Judy. The Chief and Emma got into an ambulance and took the situation into their own hands.

"We are at Cliffside Nick, away from prying eyes and we brought the best doctors around with us to work on Judy" said Emma

Nick didn't even recognize that this was Cliffside, the last time he was here was when he was helping Judy on the missing otter case. Emma opened a silver door leading them into a white room, where the Chief and two doctors. One an antelope and the other a honey badger. They stared at him with wide eyes as they entered the room.

"What happened, where is Judy! "Nick interjected.

The badger stepped forward, " , your wife and the baby is in good health, but I need to discuss with you on what happened".

Nick nodded, the antelope handed the badger a clipboard. "It seems your wife had digested a poison, a poison that starts an extreme fever at a tremendous rate, leaving the body stunned and unable to move, her temperature was at 105 and limbs became frozen in place which could have been very harmful to the baby, we were able to cool the body down with liquids and fortunately for us the poison made it's course and her temperature was brought back to normal".

"So what you're saying is that this poison was not made to kill her?" The Chief stated

"No, the poison was designed to stun the body for a short term, the side effects though are crucial" said the antelope.

Nick's teeth showed and let out a small growl, his knuckles turning white.

"May I see her now?" he sneered

"Yes, this way" the badger leads him to another silver door which opened to be a small hospital room. They had a heart monitor and a IV bag hooked up to a small bed. Propped up on the tiny bed was Judy, titled up and sleeping as another heart monitor was attached to her belly. Nick flew to her side, grabbing her hand and laying the other on her forehead.

"Carrots, Carrots can you hear me?" His finger lightly brushed her eyelids.

She opened her eyes, a small smile appeared on her lips, "Hey" she croaked, her hands went to her throat. It burned like hell.

"Shhh don't talk, I'm here"

Judy's eyes frantically looking around her. "Wait, where am I? What's going on?" she squeaked. Her eyes looking down at her bump, her hands flew to her stomach "The baby!"

"The baby is alright, you're alright, but no time to explain Carrots, I'm getting you out of here" He started pulling the covers off of her.

"She is in no condition to leave and you have explaining to do" said Emma as the Chief stood behind her. The doctors stood silently in the corner as they nodded at each other and left the room.

"I am have explaining to do?" Nick glared "You're the ones who wouldn't tell me what the hell was going on! If you would have told me what was going on from the start, she wouldn't be here" Nick yelled, his finger pointing at Emma and the Chief.

"We thought it would be best that you didn't know for the time being" The Chief snapped.

"Well great job on that one Buffalo Butt! And you Emma! What was all that with the ZPD has my back? _Have my back my ass!"_ Nick was growling, flashing his teeth. Emma took a step forward; The Chief didn't dare to interfere.

"We had no idea what we were up against! Your lucky Judy is even alive!" Emma yelled

"Stop it! Enough!" a small voice croaked that left both Nick and Emma silent.

"If anyone has any explaining to do it's all three of you! Somebody start talking" Judy glared, the scariest glare Nick has ever seen. Nick and Emma stood there silent, like two kids that were caught for doing something bad. The Chief stepped forward "I'm sorry we kept this from you, but with your condition and your pregnancy we thought it was best to leave you out of it, but unfortunately the situation got away from us and we were unprepared, for that I owe you the sincerest apologies Hopps".

Nick moved forward and sat next to Judy's bed and intertwined his paw with hers, his head lowered, feeling ashamed. Judy start rubbing her baby bump "Go on".

Emma came forward, "The Weasel that we tracked down during the robbery, he made a comment that he knew you and nick and that finding out that you were pregnant was vital information for him to give to his boss, so we got Nick involved and we interrogated the weasel until he finally cracked, turns out Nick has had a bad run in with crime boss named Berlin back in the day, and Berlin was after anything that Nick held dear, which is _you_ ". Emma took a deep breath and continued "We have been keeping an eye on both of you, but we have failed and that is why you are in here, and I'm deeply sorry I should have stopped this from happening" Emma's ears lowered as she looked at the tile floors in shame.

Judy was stiff as a rock and didn't move, Nick peeked up at her to see no emotion on her face.

"Can you two gives us a minute?" said Judy

Emma and The Chief glanced at each other and then left the room. Judy released her hand from Nicks, Nick was too afraid to look up at her, and how he hated himself so much. She grabbed his face with her hands, her eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me Nick! We are team, why did you leave me out of this!" tears started too well up in her eyes.

"I thought it would be best for you"

"No! it was not what's best for me, _YOU_ are what's best for me, this baby is what's best for us" tears trickled down her cheeks.

Nick closed his eyes and tried turning away from her, a lump in his throat trying to hold back tears that would soon flow.

"If someone is after you…..after us… I need to know, tell me everything now Nick, please" she begged.

Nick sighed, looking back at her "I never knew my past would come and bite me in the butt"

"What happened?"

"The Jaguar you met at the market, that's him, Berlin"

Judy froze, he could tell she was trying to hide the fear from him.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know…to ruin me….toy with me….take away the things I love most" Nick squeezed her hand.

"Why is he after you?"

"I worked for him for a while, I was his assistant if you will, he was a crime boss never to be trifled with. According to the criminal legend, you could never trick him, he is way too cunning even for me…" Nick started to grin. "But I did, I tricked him out of a million-dollar shipment which I sold to another vendor, but not only that, I ruined his name. Berlin, the stealthiest, cunning, smartest crime boss in the underground, was outsmarted by a fox. After that he was after my head and I was pretty good at lying low, but you came along and turned my whole world upside down and it never occurred to me how out in the open I was and that he would come after you".

"Why didn't you tell me Nick"

"I don't know, but he is after you, he found you in the burrows and founds us at the coffee shop, he is the one who poisoned you"

Judy shot up in anger, balling her fists in her lap. Nick soothed her, "But don't worry I will protect you, not matter what, I will not let this happen again, and we are getting out of here and going somewhere far away".

"No we are not" Judy snapped

"Carrots…."

"No Nick we are not running from him, we are not going to put our lives on pause because some crime boss has something up his ass, we are going to find him and take him out. I will not let him hurt our baby or you, I will protect you no matter what".

Nick stared at her in shock, he always knew she was brave, but this was something so much more. He let his head fall in her lap as tears trickled down his face. She rubbed his head and giving gentle kisses on the tip of his ears.

"You know you should talk like that more, it's kind of sexy" Nick muffled in her lap

"Oh hush up"

Nick looked up at her as she smiled, "Together?"

Nick couldn't help but smile back, "Together" he whispered before he leaned in for a gentle kiss.

A couple hours later Nick insisted that he take Judy home. He hated to keep her in this place, no matter how much they upgraded it. The doctors agreed and told him to keep and close eye on her, and they handed Nick both of their phone numbers just in case they needed anything.

Nick walked up to Emma and Chief Bogo, both hesitated to release Judy.

"I'm sorry, about what I said earlier." said Nick, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry about Wilde, you had every right to be angry, this is your family" said Emma

Chief Bogo nodded in agreement and said "Now that we know what he looks like we will have the ZPD on full alert, he won't slip by us this time, in the meantime you and judy should leave town and…."

"I'm going to pause you right there Chief, we aren't leaving, I'm staying and so is Judy"

"Wilde.."

"We aren't leaving" smiled Nick

"You both are so stubborn" Chief Bogo huffed

Nick shrugged "Not as stubborn as you are Sir".

"So what now?" said Emma

"I'm taking Judy home, because her emotions are all over the place and I need to feed her before she rips my head off" Nick grinned.

"The ZPD will still be on high alert and we will keep watch, you need to report in tomorrow so we can fully understand your connection with Berlin" said the Chief

Nick nodded.

The Chief dropped Nick and Judy off at their apartment. Nick carried her inside as she laid snuggled into his chest. _Man with this whole pregnancy thing, she is heavy_. He laid her on the bed as he began to wind down for the evening. Judy awoke and yawned. "Home already? Thank goodness, that place was giving me the creeps"

"Hey Carrots, how are we feeling?"

"Okay, could use a glass a water and cricket chips"

"Your disgusting"

"Bite me" she glared

Nick smiled as he went into the kitchen to grab her things, he could hear Judy from their bedroom.

"Hey Nick, we need to make my doctor's appointment! We get to find out about our baby or babies soon!" she squealed.

"Oh yeah, I will make a call in the morning" said Nick as he sat next to her on the bed.

Judy started to rub her belly, "I wonder how many"

"I pray to God no more than 3" said Nick

"Do you think they will be bunnies? Or foxes?"

"Or both?"

"Funnies? Or Boxes?"

Nick laughed, "well that's something I have never heard before"

Judy sighed in contempt as she laid her head on Nicks shoulder realizing he was still in uniform.

"Officer your still in uniform, shall I fix that for you?" she winked

"Judy… you have been through a lot, maybe this isn't the best time for…HMPH!" Judy had gotten on his lap and slammed him against the headboard.

"What are you going to do? Arrest me?" she smiled seductively at him.

"I just might for insulting an Officer" he grinned.

"We are in this together Nick; I love you" she kissed him on the cheek as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Together" he whispered back and she silenced his lips with her own.

 **HERE YOU GO! I hope you like it! CRAZY RIGHT !?**

 **Next Chapter we will find out how many babies Nick and Judy will be having! Including Boy or Girl. Stay tuned and leave reviews below**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for being patient, school can be hassle! Here you go !**

Nicks stared hopelessly at the computer screen trying to zoom in on the culprit who came in to visit the weasel, but nothing. Whoever came in, knew where all the cameras were hidden and they did a pretty good damn job at hiding their faces. They were wearing a ZPD uniform and had their heads titled at the perfect angle, they had long coats to cover the uniforms and most likely their tails. A deep growl rumbled in Nicks chest, he wanted to strangle that weasel for what he done, telling Berlin of Judy's pregnancy. A slight knock on Nick's office door made him jump.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but we found more information on Berlins possible where about" said Emma, as she laid a stack of papers on Nicks desk.

"I feel like we aren't getting any closer to him, there is a reason why he hasn't been caught by the police all these years" said Nick.

Nick had come into the station a couple weeks ago after Judy was in good health. He filled in the Chief on everything about Berlin. That Nick worked for him, ripped him off, ruined his name, etc. But he also told them that Berlin is never in the same place twice, he is constantly on the move. The only lead they had was the weasel and he was no help because Berlin only contacted him through via phone or had his agents to do the work for him. They were at a dead end.

Chief Bogo had put a special team together to hunt Berlin down, Emma was a part of that team and with Judy's hesitation Nick joined too. Nick worked countless hours with Emma trying to hunt Berlin down, but there was no use. Nick would come home, exhausted out of his mind and eye lids that could carry cement blocks and crash on the bed, Judy worried about his health.

Just this morning she asked him to stay, "Please Nick, this case is killing you, you need to rest" she wrapped her arms around his waist the best she could, with the baby bump being in the way. Judy was 22 weeks, her belly the size of a melon, her cravings and her emotions getting more intense, just the other day she cried when she spilled a glass of carrot juice and scared Nick half to death as he ran into the kitchen with a baseball bat. Now, with her puppy dog eyes begging him to stay bed, it was so hard not too.

"I have to Carrots, have to keep you safe remember?" he winked

"I have to keep you safe too, we haven't had any issues" said Judy…. but there was a reason for that. After Berlin poisoned Judy, Nick made a quick phone call.

He called Mr. Big and told him the situation, Mr. Big swore protection over him and Judy. Not only were the ZPD were keeping close watch, Mr. Big and his polar bears did too. When Nick wasn't home, Kevin and Raymond were watching the block. Mr. Big wanted Berlins head after Nick told him Judy was almost killed.

Now Nick and Emma were sitting in his office at another dead end, even with Mr. Big on his side, he didn't feel any better. Suddenly, Clawhauser came running into his office.

"Nick! Judy called she says she needs you home, she isn't feeling well".

Nick snapped up, gathering his paperwork like a tornado until Emma laid a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't Nick, take a break, I will let you know if we need anything, go home".

Nick sighed, "Thanks" he quickly ran out of his office.

Nick ran at least 3 lights on his way home and bolted up the stairs. He opened his apartment door to find Judy happily sitting on the couch dipping carrots in a jar of chocolate.

"Hey Nick" she smiled.

Nick was panting heavily, "Wait….I came home because you told Clawhauser you weren't well"

"Yeah, I'm not well, I'm having husband withdrawals" she winked

"You sly bunny, you lied"

"Not really" she tried to inch herself off the couch, sliding in an awkward formation. Nick flew forward, his arms ready to catch her if she fell. She stood before him with her puppy dog eyes. "I have a surprise for you".

"Really, what is it?"

"I moved our Doctors appointment up to today, we leave in an hour" she smiled happily. "So, shower and get dressed".

Nick Whined. "No, I don't want too".

"Too bad, so sad"

Judy started walking away from him, he grabbed her wrist and picked her up in his arms. "N-Nick! Put me down"

"I'll shower, if you come with me" he started kissing her neck, making it very hard for Judy to deny his wish.

"Dang it Nick no, I already showe—"but it was too late, Nick had her shirt off in a heartbeat and silenced her lips with his, she was putty in his arms as he lead them to the hot shower.

Nick couldn't keep the smile off his face as he drove him and Judy to the doctor's office. The windows were rolled down, the sun glowed on Judy's fur, and Nick was replaying her in the shower over and over again. Judy could see the huge smug of Nicks face.

"I don't think I have seen you smile that wide since we got stuck on paperwork duty in the basement at the station" she smiled .. _Ahhh good times. One of the many scandalous places they decided to "do it"._

"Can you blame me carrots? Who knew you could be so flexible pregnant"

"Don't ever underestimate me Wilde"

"I won't….ever again… I don't think I have been this clean since I was a kit" he winked.

Judy blushed and whacked him with her forearm.

They pulled up to Savannah Central medical and headed to the fourth floor. They checked in waited in the patient room as Judy laid back in the long chair as she laid her hands on her belly. Nick scanned the room, baby paintings all over the walls. Nicks heart began to race, his paws beginning to sweat, his tail curled. _Oh my gosh…am I going to be able to do this_? He was nervous, he had no idea on how to be father! He didn't even have a good father figure of his own. Judy reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Nick, it's going to be ok" she whispered.

The door to their room opened, a silk voice came from the doctor who would be aiding them today. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, my name is Dr. Stream", the doctor didn't look up from her clipboard, but it wasn't hard for Judy to miss that the Doctor that stood before them was a vixen. She was beautiful, with a cream colored coat and light blue eyes, the white coat complimented her red shirt and black pants she wore underneath. Judy's throat went dry, she was stunning and not only that she was a female fox. Nick hardly noticed, his eyes glued to hers.

Dr. Stream looked up, her head went aback in shock as what sat before her. A fox….and a rabbit, and the rabbit is pregnant. Judy could see the vixen's eyes darting between the pair, Judy sat up more straight in her chair, Nick eyeballing her as she moved. Dr. Stream came forward with an outstretched hand.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Wilde" she smiled

"Yes"

"And you must be Mr. Wilde" she turned to shake Nicks hand, her eyes moved up and down, and who was to blame her, Nick was very handsome. It didn't even phase Nick that the doctor was a vixen, he shook her hand politely. Dr. Stream continued to stare at them both, Judy was starting to feel uncomfortable and finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, does this make you uncomfortable?" said Judy as she glared at the Doctor.

Dr. Stream snapped out of her gazed, embarrassed of her behavior. "No, I'm sorry I just don't see interspecies couples very often, and to be honest I have never see a Fox and Rabbit together, but it's beautiful and very happy for you both, I apologize if my behavior seemed rude".

Nick laughed nervously, Judy could tell he was still on edge.

"Alright Judy, let's take a look at those babies huh?"

Dr. Stream rolled Judy's shirt above the bump, she turned the monitor on and squeezed the cold gel on Judy's stomach. She winced a little, it was too cold for her liking.

"Ok, so take a look at the screen and you should be seeing your babies soon". The doctor moved the remote up and down her stomach until Judy could hear a tiny heartbeat. Nick squeezed her hand, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the monitor.

"Look, there is one!"

Judy looked to her left to see a tiny body with a tiny heartbeat, curled in a fetal position. Tears started to form in her eyes, still holding onto Nicks hand.

"What do we have here? Two more heartbeats?" Dr. Stream said in shock. The monitor was raging with the sound of tiny heartbeats, for hiding behind the first baby was two more. Judy gasped in surprised, tears streaming down her face. THREE! THREE BABIES.

Judy looked at Nick whose mouth was hanging to the floor, you can see water building up behind those emerald eyes.

"Well will you look at that" said Dr. Stream as she was rotating the remote on Judy's belly.

"What!? What's wrong"

"Oh nothing, it's just I see a baby with ears of a bunny, you can see the ears forming here" she pointed to the side of the baby's head. "But you can also see a tail, but not a bunnies tail, a foxes tail"

Nick couldn't hold back the tears now. Judy held his hands with her own, "Oh Nick." she whispered. Nick wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. Dr. Stream smiled at the couple.

"I can definitely see that one of your babies will be a mix, the other two are hiding behind the first so I can't tell, but we can always check at a later time, do you want to know the sex of your babies?"

"YES!" screamed Judy

"Ok, well it looks like…A boy and two girls".

Judy could feel Nicks hands falling off of her shoulders and his body going limp. _Oh no…. not again._

Nick collapsed on the floor, passed out. "Oh my gosh Nick! Not again". Judy couldn't believe it, Nick fainted.

It took about 25 minutes to make Nick come too, he got carted out in a wheelchair into the hospital parking lot. Dr. Stream handed Judy the pictures from her sonogram.

"Take care Judy, let me know if you need anything". Dr. Stream looked at Nick and shook her head and laughed. _Ugh…Nick was so embarrassing_. Judy told the nurse she would take it from here, she shook Nick by the shoulders.

"Come on Future Dad, get up!" Nick whined as he slowly got out of the wheelchair. "We are going to have three! Three babies!" Nick stumbled almost like he was drunk. Judy couldn't help but laugh as she helped Nick to the driver's seat of the car. He drove them back, excited out of his mind. Judy couldn't help but be excited with him.

"Now, we need to pick names!"

"Yes, we need to pick names"

Nick received a test from Emma to pick up some paperwork from the station. Nick parked the car, he gave Judy a quick peck on the cheek.

"I won't be long" he whispered, he hopped out of the car and ran inside. Judy sat comfortably in the passenger seat, stroking her belly, "I can't wait to meet you guys" she whispered. Judy's phone buzzed in her pocket, she flipped it open to see an unknown number. Confused, she answered "Hello?"

"It's good to hear you are doing well Judy" said the voice who could cut glass _…..Berlin…_

Judy froze, unsure what to do, should she run? Find nick?

"Don't even think about leaving the car Judy, my sniper would take you out in a millisecond"

Shivers flew up her spine, she wrapped her arms around her belly, he was watching her and she had no idea from where. _No…. no she couldn't let Berlin win; she wouldn't let them hurt Nick or her babies._

"What do you want?" Judy snapped

"Oh, there is some fire in you, I like that in a woman." Berlin chuckled

"Don't flatter yourself"

"Feisty one, ok Judy here is what I need you to do, if you fail to comply my sniper will kill Nicholas Wilde as soon as he leaves the building".

Judy's heart was in her throat, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she looked around the parking lot and around the buildings. The sniper could be anywhere. Nick was her reason for living, he was everything to her, she loved him more than anything in the whole world.

"Mrs. Wilde, I also promise if you do this for me, I won't hurt you" the dark voice echoed in her ear.

The babies, they needed to be safe, Nick, he needed to be protected. Judy sat up straight and puffed out her chest and spoke.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

 **I'm so happy you guys love the story! Makes me happy. Leave Reviews below, shit is about to get real.**

 **Stay tuned !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your patience! Thank you for the kind reviews and follows. This chapter is a little bit shorter, but there is a reason why. But don't worry the next chapter is almost done and will probably be uploaded in the next hour following this one. Enjoy!**

"There is some information I need you to get for me, it's hidden deep in the Zootopia police department files" said Berlin, his dark voice flowed like smooth silk.

"How do I know where to find it?" said Judy, she tried to keep herself calm, following Berlins orders to make certain that Nick and the babies would be safe.

"Just follow my instructions and you will be fine, now get out of the car" he snapped.

Judy slowly opened the car door, the cold wind sent a shiver up her body. Her right hand clenched the phone to her ear while the left cradled the baby bump. She couldn't let Berlin get away with this, she needed a plan, to get away from him and the sniper who had eyes on her, she needed to warn the ZPD, to warn Nick.

"Head into the back entrance of the police department, you have exactly 15 minutes before your precious husband returns and we both know what will happen if he does"..

Judy gasped and started to fast walk through the cold parking lot, the wind was colder than expected as she tried to keep her baby bump warm. The wind whistled through her ears as she shivered until she heard the sound... a _click_.

Judy stopped, perking both ears up through the wind.

 _Click_

She knew that sound, it was the sound of a gun, cocking back its bullet before the gun is ready to shoot. She knew where the sniper was hiding, she could hear the sniper body shifting for a good lockdown on her. She turned her head slightly to the left.

 _Click_

This was her chance, she could run and know exactly where he would be aiming, if her ears were correct, he was perched in between the museum and mayor's office building. This was it, she could make a run for it. Berlin took note of her silence.

"Don't do anything rash my dear" he whispered.

Judy threw the phone down and bolted towards the front entrance of the ZPD, the wind howled as she heard the sniper pulling the trigger. The bullet whistled through the air as she quickly turned on her heels, the bullet made its mark on one of the car windows of the parking lot. She ran faster, holding her bump as she ran. Then she heard a loud shout in the distance.

"Stop! Don't shoot"

Distracted by the voice, she didn't hear the second bullet going off, her ears snapped up as it was getting closer to her, she lunged to the side but tripped over her feet. She was unable to catch herself as her belly smacked hard into the wet ground. She felt like her stomach was spilt in half, tearing her apart piece by piece. Judy screamed in agony as she curled onto her side, tears streaming down her face, fists tightening, and turning white. Judy couldn't hold in her screams; the pain was unbearable. She started fading out of consciousness, _My babies_

"Nick!" she gasped "Save us"

A black car pulled into the parking lot, a large figure stepped out. Judy's vision began to fade; the figure was coming closer.

"Help.." Judy whimpered. The stranger picked Judy up with strong arms, cradling the bunny. Judy went limp as she looked back towards the ZPD, stretching her arm towards it.

"No, Nick…I need...Nick" she gasped. Where was the sniper? What about Berlin? She had failed, she needed to get to Nick before Berlin did. The stranger got into the car with Judy, she tried to wiggle free, but her body was frozen in place.

"Please" she whimpered to the stranger, "Please, I need to get back to my husband", her hands going limp at her sides, she could feel the dark soft fur that was on the stranger. Then she heard the voice, the voice that could cut glass. "Driver, get Dr. Chaplin on the phone". It was Berlin, she was in the arms of Berlin.

 **OUCH**

 **Reviews below!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dun Dun Dun**

 **I had someone else read this over too, so hopefully there is less grammar errors. Enjoy**

Nick stepped out into the cold air, shivering in the light breeze. He shoved his folders under his right arm as he walked towards his car. He couldn't wait to get home, he and Judy had a lot of planning to do. His smile was bright on his face but slowly vanished as he realized the passenger door to his car was open. Nick sprinted to the car.

"Judy?" he looked inside, she was nowhere to be seen.

His heart went into his throat as panic started to befall him. "Judy!?" he screamed. He did a full 360 at least three times as it finally dawned on him. _She was gone_. He turned to his left and saw her phone smashed on the ground _. Oh my god_. The wind started to pick up, Nick could smell a strange aroma to give him suspicion that someone else was here and had taken Judy. Nick sprinted into the ZPD.

"CHIEF! EMMA! HELP !" His voice echoing off the main lobby walls.

The Chief burst out of his office, and Emma coming around the corner rushing towards him.

"What's going on?" said Bogo, officers starting to gather in the main lobby.

"Someone has taken Judy! She is gone! She isn't in the car!" Nick yelled trying to catch his breathe

"What!? Check surveillance!" said Emma, officers began rushing around, running outside for clues and checking every security camera system.

"We are on high alert; an officer has been kidnapped" repeated Bogo on the speakers.

"Sir, the surveillance system was shut down" said one of the officers

"What!? How is that possible?" he snapped

"We aren't sure sir…."

"Well figure it out!".

Nick began to panic, his fists tight at his sides. Emma put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Nick, we will find her".

Nick's phone began to buzz, he quickly looked at his screen. He received a text message from a blocked number.

 **Come to your apartment, alone.**

Without a word, Nick raced out to his car ignoring his name being called behind him. He put the keys in the ignition and drove full speed to his apartment. He flew out his car, his feet barely touching the ground as he made his way up the stairs. He paused when he reached the doorframe, pulling out his gun ready to face whoever was in the there. He unlocked the door, taking aim at the dark figure that sat in the center of their living room.

"Woah there Fox trot, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" her voice rolled gently, a voice that was all too familiar from Nick's past. Nick turned the lights on to see what stood before him.

"Lyra?" he gasped

"Hello Nicholas, getting into some trouble I hear?" the old-aged artic was named Lyra Chaplin, one of the best doctors in the world. She has been in the business for 35 years, she may be old, but she is one of the smartest doctors out there, and also the most cunning. Every crime boss in the underground wants her working for them, she could do almost anything. Berlin must have made a very fine offer in order to have Dr. Chaplin's presence. Her glasses perched at the end of her nose, as she sat up from the arm chair.

"Start talking, where is Judy? why are you here!?" Nick aimed the gun at her.

"You've definitely become feistier since the last time I saw you Nicki, this way please". She started walking down the hall towards their bedroom. Nick followed, still aiming the gun at her.

Dr. Chaplin opened the door to reveal Judy in her bed, sound asleep cradling her tiny bump.

"Oh my God Judy!" Nick flew forward kneeling beside her he put his hand to her forehead. She was knocked out, looking peaceful in her sleep. Nick put her hand in his paws, kissing her knuckles gently. He then snapped up, pointing the gun at the artic fox leading her out into the living room.

"Start talking, what happened?" he snapped

Dr. Chaplin seemed unfazed by his evil glare. She slid her glasses further down her nose, "I don't know everything that happened, all I know is that Berlin called me, saying she was injured and he needed me to see her ASAP".

"Injured!? how!?"

"My orders from Berlin was to take care of the girl, she was brought to me at my hospital, it seems she took a nasty fall and fell too harshly on her stomach, the babies are fine but I'm sure it was quiet unpleasant for them and her, she does have a few bruised ribs though, I would keep an eye on that. I then had direct orders to bring her back here, and you know it's not that hard to break into someone's home" She sniffed.

"I don't understand, Berlin found her?"

"It would seem so, I would ask your wife when she wakes up, I was just doing my job". She walked over to the couch and start packing up her small medical supplies. Nick was still pointing the gun at her.

"No, you're not going anywhere, you are under arrest" he snapped

"Now we both know that is not how it works, if it wasn't for me your wife would not be in the best shape right now" she glared

Nick starting lowering the gun, knew too much that she was right, whatever had happened he was thankful that Lyra Chaplin was the one helping her. She walked over and put a paw on his shoulder.

"I have always been fond of you Nicholas, I don't know what has gotten you tied back up with Berlin, but all I know is from a friend to a friend that you need to take care of your wife, stressful situations like these could be harmful on your babies and her"

"What should I do?"

"Leave town, go someplace quiet? if Berlin was kind enough to help your injured wife, that tells you something right? Do you have somewhere to go? Somewhere relaxing?"

Nick nodded, he knew exactly where to go.

"Alright then, I will show myself out, you take care of yourself boy". Dr. Chaplin walked out and shut the door behind her. Nick didn't waste another minute, he quickly picked up his phone and dialed the number he needed, after a couple of rings, Mrs. Hopps finally picked up.

"Hello"

"Mrs. Hopps, it's Nick"

"Nick, hello dear, everything alright? Judy okay? It's pretty late"

"Yes everything is fine, she is asleep, she actually had an idea before she passed out, she is feeling pretty stressed here in the city and with her maternity leave coming up soon she would like to come back and get some fresh air, any room for us in your household?"

"Oh Nick of course there is always room for you guys, how long will you be staying?"

"For a while if that's alright"

"Of course, when will we be expecting you?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh, so soon! Ok perfect I will let Stu know, goodbye dear!"

"Goodbye"

Nick hung up the phone, his mind dazed after the events that had happened today. He feels like he could explode at any second and melt to the floor. He walks back into their bedroom, Judy still sleeping. He fell to his knees by her side, sinking his head by her arms. He doesn't what happened tonight, but sure as hell he was going to pry it out of her tomorrow. He quickly sat up and started packing their suitcases as quietly as he can. His mind running at 1000 miles an hour, not sure how to deal what has been going on.

Judy moved a little her sleep, making circular motions with one of her hands on the lower parts of her stomach. Nick kneeled by her, curious to know why she was rubbing that certain area. He slowly moved her paw away, putting his hand where she was touching. After a couple of seconds, Nick felt a tiny nudge.

Nick kept his hand there, feeling the tiny pushes against Judy's stomach, his heart overflowed as he laid his head next to Judy's.

 **WELL, what an interesting turn of events. A couple of things you should probably be thinking about.**

 **Why did Berlin help her?**

 **You guys are going to love Dr. Chaplin, she is awesome**

 **Time to head back to the burrows, I will be writing a few chapters of some cute pregnant stuff, especially the baby shower, it's time these two took a break from all the crazy.**

 **I have already began writing a few chapters, and the baby names are picked out! You will have to wait and see. I will be on spring break now, so I may be able to squeeze in chapters here and there.**

 **For now, enjoy! And leave reviews below.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my faithful fans, thank you so much for your patience on this chapter. I had changed this chapter about five times and was getting frustrated so I took a day off only to find I had a bad case of writer's block. But I woke up this morning and finally finished writing this chapter hooray!**

 **This chapter is a little more mellow because our soon to be parents needed a break from berlin and his madness. But don't you worry, the next couple of chapters the plot thickens. Nick and Judy needed a break, so they are heading for an extended stay at the Hopps farm. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing**

 **Day 2**

 **Early morning.**

Nick sighed at his cup of coffee, stirring the black mixture with his paws. It was 3 am and he couldn't sleep, he hadn't been able to sleep these past two nights now. How could he? Knowing that his wife was in danger or supposedly was…. but she couldn't even remember what had happened.

When she awoke a couple hours after Nick made a phone call to the Hopps household. Nick ran to her side in an instant wondering if she is alright.

Confused she stared at him, "Why wouldn't I be?" as she gave her arms a good stretch.

 _She doesn't remember…. She doesn't remember what happened last night._

Nick made no hesitation to finish packing their bags and fly Judy out the front door. She questioned him, yelled at him, even gave him the silent treatment for a while. But he didn't care, he was taking somewhere far away for now.

The Chief had called him a dozen times, he answered and told him they were both safe and leaving for a while. The Chief didn't argue, "Take as much time off as you need", Emma didn't text him either which he was perfectly fine with. He was done…with everything, he even turned off his cell phone.

His head burst from exhaustion as he laid his head on the cold table in the Hopps kitchen. They arrived two days ago, and Judy was more than happy to tell them the good news that they would be having two girls and one boy. Her family were overwhelmed with joy as they held Judy and Nick close.

Nick hadn't mention to Judy that there stay would be extended for the time being, but she had noticed his behavior and of course he lied to her, but she was not convinced. Now she was sleeping soundly in her bed as he was downstairs about the blow his brains out.

"You alright?" a soft whisper made Nick shoot up right

It was Stu

"Oh heya Mr. Hopps" he scratched his head nervously

Judy's father took a seat next to him, "You know if you and Judy were in some kind of trouble, we would help you, you know that right?"

Nick nodded

"We are just worried about the both you"

"I'm okay, really" Nick sighed

"Stressed?"

"Maybe"

"I understand, first time father isn't an easy gig, heck I remember when we had our first round of kits, I was scared out of my mind. But once you see those eyes and their smiles, it's worth it in the end and having my wife along for the ride makes it even better" said Stu as he laid his hand on Nick's shoulder.

Judy's scream broke the moment as Nick and Stu shot up and ran up the stairs. Nick franticly turned on the lights in their bedroom, Judy was standing up with one hand pressed against her back and the other in the middle of her belly. She hissed as she walked around the room.

"Judy! What is it?" Nick tried to hold her still, but she kept pacing around holding her breath

"Dammit ow ow" she seethed

Bonnie came rushing in alongside Stu. She came to Judy's side.

"Back up boys, this is a job for mom" She placed her hands on Judy's shoulders as she lowered onto the bed. Her belly was the size of a watermelon as she made her sit down and spread her legs a little.

"Breathe with me Judy, in…..out….in…..out" Judy focused on Bonnie as she took in deep breathes as Nick and Stu stood in the corner of the bedroom, both panicked and confused at the same time. Judy's breathe started to slow as she finally spoke.

"One of the babies is definitely part rabbit, he or her just kicked the living daylights out of me" Judy whispered

 _The baby kicked her?_

Bonnie turned to the two panicked men in the corner, "Happens all the time, happened to me when I was pregnant, sometimes they are just little kickers" she laughed.

Nick melted to the floor like a puddle, he wasn't sure how much stress he could take.

 **Day 4**

Judy had noticed Nick's change in behavior, he was restless and on edge. She tried to get him to relax a little, but nothing was working. She still has no idea why he was in such a rush to come here, and he never really explained it to her. Maybe he needed to get away as well, this berlin case was messing with his head.

 _Berlin_

Her body froze as a memory flashed in her mind, pain, fear, and he was there…..she quickly shook her head.

 _Must have been a dream_

It was another bright and sunny day at the Hopps farm, she was laying in the lawn chair, hopefully to get some sun. Nick had left to go somewhere with her father which left her and her mother taking in the summer sun. She had a bowl of popcorn laying on her belly and a glass of lemonade in her left hand.

"Thanks for letting us stay her mom"

"Of course, we love having you here" she sat in the lawn chair next to her, with the biggest and tackiest sun hat she has seen to date.

"I need to do something for Nick, he has been so…. moody"

"Oh sweetie can you blame him? He is a first time Dad and let's be honest here, you are quite a handful"

"Har har"

"Why don't you guys do something special tonight? You know just the two of you?"

Judy took a sip of her lemonade and popped another popcorn in her mouth. She could make him dinner?

 **Later that evening….**

"Ugh Mom make it stop!" Judy screeched as tears started spilling down her cheeks. She was hunched over the bed as her mother soothed her back with gentle pats.

"Wow the babies are having a dance party in there huh?" she laughed nervously.

The babies had been kicking her for the past hour and Judy about had it. She had planned an evening for her and Nick and now she couldn't even get a word in, not even a sentence without kicking aching her side.

Stu had taken Nick to help him with some construction work on the farm, hopefully to ease his mind a little. Bonnie heard them pull up in the driveway.

"Oh God no…not now…ahh!" Judy hunched more, squeezing the bed sheets between her paws. Judy's siblings waited by the door, at least 30 of them tried to huddle threw the small door frame. Bonnie shooed them off as she hurried down the stairs.

Nick and Stu barely made it through the front door until Bonnie met them with a worried glance.

"I don't know what else to do…."

"DAMMMMIT!" Judy screamed

Nick flew past them and hurried up the stairs, Bonnie put a paw on Stu to keep him from following him.

"Let them be" she whispered

Nick went into their bedroom as Judy was panting and crying at the same time. He turned to see her siblings all sticking their heads out of their doors down the hallway. He quickly went into their room and shut the door.

"Carrots!" he rushed to her, "what's wrong?"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she glared

"What?"

"You did this to me! You had to have sex with me didn't you!"

Nick's eyes widened in surprise, "What!? Judy are you out of your mind?"

"How would you like to have something grow inside you for 9 months and then have them start a rave dance party in your stomach!"

"Whoa…Judes. Calm down" he put his paws on her shoulders as she tried to shove him off.

"You hate me!" she yelled

"Judy, don't you dare say that! I don't hate you…"

"Yes you do! you have been avoiding me, you have been moody and stressed! Last time I checked I'm the pregnant one, not you" she gasped in between a set of tears.

Nick gulped loudly, he hasn't realized how his behavior was affecting her.

"And I'm trying to help you! And you won't let me, I thought we were a team" she whimpered

Nick felt guilt itch in his throat. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, cradling her stomach. Judy started to calm down as her tears became dry. He turned her around and had her sit on the bed in front of him. He kneeled down and carefully rubbed her swollen belly.

"Okay kids, I know you're excited to meet us, but it would be great if you would give your mother a break huh?" he soothed. He felt tiny kicks in her sides as she winced.

"Hey! no back talk, dance party is over" said Nick as he carefully rubbed where they were kicking.

Judy let out a sigh of relief as the kicking came to a minimal. She looked at Nick, she was utterly exhausted as she let out a small smile.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Thank you for being such an amazing wife" he winked. Judy slumped into Nick's arms as she let out a large snore and passed out.

 **Day 5**

 **Evening**

Nick rolled over to find Judy's spot in the bed empty, he quickly shot up.

"Judy?"

"Over here" she whispered

Nick squinted, using his night vision he saw she was putting on a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt.

"What? What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get some fast food"

"Judy's it's 2 am"

"So?"

Ugh, Nick laid back on the bed. "You're going to be the death of me…." He growled, he rolled out of bed and turned on the light. She smiled as he got dressed and she lead them out into the hallway. tip toeing through the front door.

The night was a little brisk as Judy threw Nick the keys to their car. She got into the passenger seat sideways as Nick started the engine and they took off down the dirt road. Nick yawned and rubbed his eyes as Judy was as happy as she came be, bouncing in her seat.

"Where to?"

"McDucks"

"Why?"

"They have the best insect's burgers in town and their drive thru is 24 hours" she smiled brightly

 _One of those babies had to be a fox if she was craving insects…._

"Stop!" she yelled and Nick quickly hit the brakes. They were at a crossroads on the dirt road.

"Don't do that Carrots" he grimaced

"Turn right, I want to show you something"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Just do it you dumb fox"

He rolled his eyes as he turned right that lead them down a narrower road.

"Okay stop here" she whispered

Nick stopped as Judy quickly hopped out of the car. Nick panicked as he quickly followed her.

"Hey! You can't just do that" he growled, she ignored him as she grabbed onto his paw and lead him into the night. It was a full moon which made the fields exceptionally bright.

"Close your eyes" she whispered and so he did as she leads him by the hand. The once dirt road was now soft between Nick's toes.

"Okay you can open them now"

Nick opened his eyes to see the full moon setting perfectly on a beautiful lake, he looked down to see the sand between his toes as he took in a big breath of fresh air. It was beautiful, but she was the one who really took his breathe away, the moon glowed on her grey fur turning it silver and her purple eyes glowed in the night.

"Beautiful…" he whispered

"Yeah the moon is pretty…"

"I was talking about you…but I guess the moon is pretty too" he laughed as she hugged his arm tightly.

"Thanks for brining me here Carrots, this is really something" he wrapped his arm around her, stroking it gently. She pulled away, seductively running her hand down his arm. She slowly walked towards the lake.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting hot, aren't you?" she smiled as she began stripping her clothes.

Nick gulped, his mouth going dry. She was even more beautiful in the moonlight naked.

"Dare to join me for a swim Officer Wilde?"

Nick stumbled a couple of times shrugging his clothes off as she laughed. He picked her up in his arms as he carried her deep into the water.

For the first time in a long time, they finally had some peace.

 **REVIEWS**

 **You won't have to wait very long for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, another fluff chapter! Kind of…..I have been sick with the flu for the past week…So my flu inspired some of this chapter. Anyways, the babies are coming soon! Whoot! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Day 7**

Judy was struck with a fever on an early morning. Nick had noticed his sheets were quite soaked as he turned to his shaking bunny wife. Nick panicked as he held her body, soaked with sweat and boiled to the touch, Nick ran to get her parents.

Judy didn't say much other than that she was cold. She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and laid on her side, with all the blankets in the world, she was still cold.

Bonnie rushed to the phone to call the local doctor as Nick checked her temperature

"101" Nick whispered, Stu had come in with a wet wash cloth to put on her fore head.

Being pregnant with a fever was very dangerous, especially for the babies. Judy's breathing was raspy as Nick stroked her back, laying his muzzle on her shoulders.

There was a light knock on the door around 3 am, the local doctor was Dr. Blanc a black and white panda. She made her way up the stairs.

Plenty of bed rest and fluids was the Doctors only medication. If her fever got higher than 101 she would need emergency care.

Nick gritted his teeth…. _pandas are useless._

Nick spent his time cuddled around her as her breathing became weaker by the hour. He curled his tail around her body, and changed the wet rag every 10 minutes or so. Judy didn't talk much, she slept most of the day, the only time she would wake up was to eat.

Her mother would come in to check on her and bring her and Nick something to eat. Her temperature was still at 101 by the end of the day, leaving Nick very worried and inconsolable. Her mother brought some carrot soup as Nick helped her sit up to begin eating. She was exhausted as her eyes bagged all the way to the floor, her cold sweats kept her body shivering. Nick opened a window to let the sun warm her up. Nick turned to see her already sleeping.

Nick went back to his protective curling position as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you"

It hurt him to see her to weak and vulnerable, he laid his hands on her belly, hoping to feel a tiny nudge to reassure him. And there it was…. _a tiny kick_.

The night was long as Nick covered Judy with every part of him, she shivered as the cold sweats ran its course. Every two hours he would sit her up to help her drink her glass of water.

 **Day 8**

 **Early morning**

A knock on the door made Nick tense, the way he was wrapped around Judy was protective and strong, his tail wrapping over her body. He actually let a small growl escape his lips as the Panda doctor entered.

 _Don't touch my carrots_

Bonnie entered first as the panda followed, her eyes wide in shock at Nick's glare.

"Sorry" Nick muttered

"Don't be sweetie, how's everything?"

Nick peered under his arms to see a still sleeping Judy.

"She hasn't moved all night" Nick whispered

Bonnie walked over to her daughter, placing another wet cloth on her forehead. Nick sat up, carefully moving Judy to lay on her back.

"Hey…" she mumbled…. "I was comfy"

Everyone's ears shot up, her voice sounded like it was hit by a truck, but it was the first time she talked in 24 hours. A weight was lifted off of Nick's chest at the sound of her voice.

The panda placed the thermometer in her mouth as she laid groggily on Nick's side

"100.1 it's going down" The panda reassured them, "Keep this up and she will be better in no time".

Bonnie and Nick let out a sigh of relief.

Bonnie had her hands full with the kid's as Stu stayed home to help her around the house. Nick was curled up next to Judy, giving her belly gentle rubs. His eyes began to fold themselves down as he too was getting exhausted.

He slept for 2 hours but it felt like 5 minutes because he felt a gentle nudge in his side.

"Nick…" Judy mumbled

Nick snapped his eyes open, his fur all in a tangle.

"I want to take…a bath"

Nick filled the Hopps claw foot bathtub with hot water as he went back into their bedroom to fetch Judy. Unfortunately, the bathtub wasn't big enough for both of them and he would have been more than happy to join her. Judy was more awake as he scooped her up and lead her down the hall. He helped her undress and carefully lowered her in the tub.

 _Damn she was huge…._

She let out a sigh of relief, the hot water felt good on her cold skin, the steam of the tub releasing all dirt and grim from the past night. Nick sat himself down next to her on the cold tiles, his back resting against the tub. Her belly looked like its own personal island.

Nick leaned his chin against the tub as Judy soaked in the hot bath.

"How are we feeling Carrots?"

"A little bit better thanks to you, but you look exhausted"

She lightly stroked her hand through the top of his head, using light strokes near the tip of his ears. The fox leaned in against her touch as soft snores drew from him.

 **Day 9**

 **Morning**

The Doctor came early in the morning to have one final check up on Judy. She was in good health with a temperature of 98.7

Judy was now 31 weeks pregnant as she tried her best to wobble around the house. It took her a little bit longer to reach the bottom of the stairs, as Nick tried his best to wait patiently for her at the bottom.

Once she made it, she let out a sigh of relief

"Congratulations, I'm 100 years old" Nick laughed as Judy socked him a good one right in the arm.

"You've just pissed off a severely hormonal pregnant rabbit" Judy glared as she wobbled into the kitchen.

Her parents were off at the stands for the day, along with at least 100 siblings. Or so Nick thought.

Judy searched the cabinets for something to eat as Nick watched how funny she looked walking like she had wet herself. He took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Nick, how long are we going to stay here? We need to get back to Zootopia" she sniffed as she looked at the boxed snacks and nothing was peaking her interest.

Nick tensed up, he didn't want to go back. He needed to keep her safe, safe here.

Judy hadn't really questioned him on their visit and why they were staying a little bit longer as planned, and when she did Nick would distract her quickly and she would change the subject. A couple nights ago she was panned that he was keeping something from her.

"Why would I keep something from my carrots?" He winked

"Because…I know you" She seethed.

Nick knew how to shut her up, he quickly removed his clothes and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Before they know it, they are rocking the bed and Judy had forgotten what she had asked him. For a pregnant bunny she sure is flexible…. especially that one night at the lake and…

"Nick!"

Nick snapped out of his trace as a very angry bunny was tapping her paws against the granite countertop

Nick heled his arms up in defense, "Easy preggers, I would like to stay a little bit longer…. besides we never see your parents and you have to admit, this is a relaxing place for a pregnant bunny such as yourself" He smiled

"I get that, but the babies will be due in a month and a half. I want to get our home ready and to start buying supplies..."

"We can do that here Carrots"

"Nick, the burrows isn't our home, it's Zootopia and I want to go and get everything ready and aren't they expecting you at work?"

Nick frowned, she was starting to get antsy and he doubts a passionate kiss and sex will fix it.

"I told them I would be gone for a bit to be with you Carrots and besides I will be on leave for a bit when the babies are born"

"I want to go home Nick, our home" tiny tears started to form in her eyes as she began to pout.

Ugh Nick hated the pouty face, Judy could get the moon if she wanted with that dare he say it "cute" face.

He came by her side and gave her a gentle hug, "You're hungry Judes, what's Nick Jr's craving huh?"

Judy sniffed into his shirt as she mumbled, "Chips….and dip"

"I'll go to the store, why don't you sit outside and relax? Super Dad is on the case"

Nick flew up the stairs to grab his wallet and for the first time in 8 days, his cell phone. He had kept his cellphone off the whole time he was here, he didn't want to talk to anyone on the force. He turned it on as his phone buzzed with messages mostly from The Chief and Emma.

Nick walked outside with the truck keys in hand as Judy plopped herself on the lawn chair in the front yard. She had her favorite sun hat on.

Nick lifted the hat and planted a kiss on her lips.

"What kind of chips do you want?"

"Sour cream and onion, barbecue, and original, don't forget the bean dip too!"

"No problem, I'm there for you babe"

Some of Judy's siblings tried to grab onto Nick's tail as he made his way to the truck, he drove off as he waved goodbye.

He pulled out his phone, he had 15 missed text messages and 20 missed calls, all from the ZPD. Nick ignored them all and made a quick phone call to a friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clawhasuer"

"Nick! How've you been buddy, how's Judy?"

"Good, I need a favor?"

"What's that?"

"So how about that surprise baby shower? How does tomorrow sound?

Nick ears rang as Clawhasuer screams echoed through the phone.

 **REVIEWS!**

 **The next chapter will be the baby shower! And things are going to get intense.**

 **STAY TUNED.**


	12. Chapter 12

Nick Wilde couldn't remember the last time he had a party.

Maybe it was his 6th birthday, and it was an astronaut themed birthday. He had seven friends who attended, all of them were his closest friends and predators except one, a sheep name Kyle from down the street. Turns out Kyle was allergic to peanuts and he so happened to eat his mother's peanut butter balls on the picnic table.

Ever since that catastrophe his mother was too nervous to throw anymore kid parties… _Don't worry, he lived_ , and her and Nick would go to a restaurant every year for his birthday.

The one thing he remembers every birthday is the look his mother gave him,

Her eyes would be wide and full of emotion when the restaurant would present Nick with a delicious treat whether it was cake or pudding. When his mother said " **it's time"** , Nick's heart would race because he knew his birthday dessert would soon follow.

If someone told Nick that many years later he would be throwing a surprise baby shower party for his pregnant rabbit wife, he would tell them to shove a stick up their ass. But here he was, trying his best to be the best husband he could be, because by god he will make her happy and he also checked to make sure no one had peanut allergies.

Judy awoke around 5am whimpering about pains in her sides, so Nick got up and had her walk around the bedroom. She kept her paws on her back as she huffed a little here and there. Nick took this time to let her parents know and they thought it was best to keep her out of the house.

The party was around noon, and Clawhauser was coming around nine to set everything up. The original plan was for her mother to take her out to do some baby shopping and Nick would stay. But with Judy acting all fidgety and cranky, he thought it would be best if he stayed with her.

8 am hit and she was still experiencing pains, so he took her on a very long walk. She made it about halfway down the drive way until she plopped on the dirt road, huffing and puffing. Nick then had to carry her back to the house and by god she was seriously heavy.

His legs felt like noddle's as she made her way to the kitchen and started eating carrots out of a jar of peanut butter.

 _SHE ATE THE WHOLE JAR OF PEANUT BUTTER_

She then sat herself down on the couch, tucked the throw pillows between her legs and passed out.

 _DAMN IT NO_

Clawhauser would be here in 20 minutes and she just fell asleep in the living room.

"Can we move her?" Bonnie whispered

"I would, but she looks like she is in a deep sleep and she hasn't slept well in ages" said Nick

 _Ugh this isn't good_

Nick tried to prop her up, but he was not kidding when he said she was heavy and there was no way in hell Stu could move her.

"We'll just have to plan the party around her" Nick whispered, he carefully wedged himself behind her back and began traces his claws down her shoulder blades to sooth her.

"You help Clawhauser, and I will keep her asleep"

Judy's parents nodded as they began to shift their furniture in different parts of the household.

 **20 minutes- Clawhauser arrived with a wagon and balloons in tow….**

 **30 minutes- Clawhauser told Nick that Bogo would not be joining the event because of a certain someone that he won't mention….but Clawhauser gave him hope that they were getting closer to closing the case.**

 **45 minutes- Decorations were up in a "nick" of time, pun intended.**

 **1 hour- Judy was still asleep and Nick was equally as shocked, oh and he could smell cake!**

 **1 hour and 15 minutes- Everything was about ready to go ….until**

 _GAH!_

Judy shot up like a bolt of lightning, her forehead smacking into Nick's chin. Nick winced a little as he rubbed the tip of his chin, Judy's legs coiled around his knees.

"Carrots, are you?"

Judy had the look, the look he was all too familiar with.

 _No, not now….It can't be now, I'm not ready…_

Judy hissed as she clutched her stomach, "Nick" she gasped

 _Don't you say it, don't you dare say it !_

She had the look, the look that read loud and clear…

" **It's time"**

Nick's heart is off to the races.

 **BABIES ON BOARD**

 **TOOT TOOT**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my fans,

You're probably wondering where I have been. To be honest it's personal, but psychically I can't continue this story…..but fear not…. I have passed my ideas to the amazing writer 1tT4k3sTw0, the author of "The Many Adventures of St. Zoo High" to finish the story. This amazing writer is going to help me finish this story and bless thee soul.

So soon some chapters will be coming out that 1tT4k3sTwo will be writing for me.

Depending on my well-being, I might be able to continue with my other stories. We will see.

Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

**Then**

Berlin held the pregnant rabbit in his lap as the car drove away from the ZPD. "Driver, get Dr. Chaplin on the phone."  
The bunny was looking up at him, her eyes slowly drifted shut. "I need…Nick…" Her eyes closed and her head lolled against his chest. Berlin narrowed his red eyes, taking in her baby bump. Painful memories were starting to resurface, memories he had desperately run from for years but now they were staring him straight in the face. It was enough to nearly make him jump out of the moving car.  
But instead Berlin lifted a large paw and daintily touched the rabbit's stomach, he could feel movement beneath his paw, a baby, the child of a fox and bunny, his paw pulled back as if burned. Berlin's throat tightened.  
He was going to end up doing something stupid.

 **Now**

Judy was rushed into the car, Nick and Clawhauser panicking and in hysterics while the fox laid her in the back seat, Mrs. Hopps taking the passenger. She would ride with them and help at the hospital while her husband watched the kids.  
Nick didn't even take time to say goodbye to the Hopps family, quickly buckling Judy down before jumping into the driver's seat and speeding down the road. He needed to get back to Zootopia ASAP!  
"Nick," Judy called from the passenger seat, running her paws across her belly. "I want to get there quickly too but maybe we could not crash before we get there?"  
"Haha," Nick barked at her joke. "Wait until those contractions hit, Carrots. Then you'll want me to speed."  
Bonnie was clutching the door handle and the dashboard, her eyes wide and terrified as Bunnyburrow passed by in a blur, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Judy. Better to be late than dead."  
Nick slowed down but only by a fraction, his heart still pounding a thousand miles per second. This was too soon, he wasn't ready, he hadn't prepared himself! They hadn't even picked out names yet! And what about Berlin!?  
What about Berlin, Nick hadn't heard a single thing about the jaguar since he had arrived at Bunnyburrow, wanting to ignore it and try to keep both Judy and himself stress free. But now his frazzled nerves were back on edge and fear tightened his throat, he had a terrible sense of foreboding.  
Judy suddenly let out a sharp intake of breath that made Nick's fur bristle, "What? What?"  
"Those contractions are starting," Judy said, trying for a little humor, her smile pained. "But I won't give you the satisfaction by telling you to speed up."  
Nick tried to share her humor but his laugh came out as a panicked yip. Bonnie released the dashboard to pat the fox's arm in comfort but she remained silent, knowing there weren't any words that would ease him.  
But finally-finally-they made it to Zootopia. Nick ignoring the traffic lights, getting cast dirty looks by mammals that had been about to cross the street, and much to Judy's chagrin he did almost crash into another car. He was sure he scared a few years off Bonnie's life when that happened.  
Mercifully they parked in the hospital parking lot a few minutes later, and by then Judy was crying and m*** as the contractions finally started. Nick himself was on the verge of tears as he and Bonnie took one of Judy's arms each and led her inside, her mother reminding her to breath.  
They talked to the receptionist, Nick practically screaming at her that they needed a doctor now. The porcupine was unimpressed by his panicking or Judy's squeaks of pain and ushered an antelope over with a wheelchair. Judy sank down onto it gratefully, jolting when another bolt of pain hit.  
She scowled at Nick as they headed down the hallway, "You did this to me," she seethed between gritted teeth. "This is all because I blackmailed you with my carrot pen, isn't it?!"  
"Of course not!" Nick insisted, taking her words seriously. "That was the best thing that could've happened cause I got to know you!"  
Judy winced with pain as another contraction hit, "You liar!"  
Bonnie shook her head at the two as they passed by a group of patients and visitors. Nick suddenly felt a strong paw snatch his wrist and pull him down the hall, away from Judy whose attention had turned to breathing and listening to her mother's calming words.  
"JU-" he started but the iron grip on his arm tightened painfully and he snapped his jaws shut. He looked to see who was dragging him away from his wife and his heart went up to his throat. It was Berlin.  
The jaguar led him to an empty hallway; he glared over his shoulder at the fox. "Try to run away and you will regret it," Berlin growled before releasing Nick's wrist. The fox brought his paw to his chest and rubbed at the tender skin. He stepped back and placed his back against the wall, his eyes on the jaguar who was still glaring at him.  
"What do you want?" he growled at the feline.  
"I wanted you dead," Berlin snarled back, he stepped forward and pointed a claw at Nick's chest, making the fox flinch. "Do you have any idea who I am, Wilde? I am one of the most powerful crime bosses to ever come out of Zootopia. I am one of the most cunning, one of the most stealthy and intelligent of the underground world. No one trifled with me, that is until I met you and made you my assistant. That was the biggest mistake I ever made." He stepped closer, leering over Nick, his teeth bared in a ferocious snarl and his hot breath rustling Nick's face. "You stole millions from me and escaped before I could skin you alive. Every cell in my body wants to rip your head off and hang it over my fireplace." The jaguar lifted his paw, claws glinting in the fluorescent light. Nick slammed his eyes shut, his last thought of Judy who was at that moment bringing their children to the world without her husband at her side.  
Then Berlin spoke: "But when I look at you all I see is myself."  
Nick's eyes popped open in surprise, seeing the jaguar step back, his paw dropping to his side. His eyes were unreadable but no longer glaring as they looked down at the fox. "I saw you, walking down the hall with that rabbit, and it was like looking into a mirror."  
Berlin ran a paw over his face, hiding his eyes from Nick. The jaguar swallowed loudly before continuing, "I had a wife once. She wasn't a jaguar, but I loved her so much…so, so much. We found out she was pregnant and we were incredibly happy, spending days imagining what our child would look like, what we would name it, what it would grow up to be. And then the day came."  
Berlin pulled his paw away from his face, showing his eyes were now raw with emotion which shocked Nick who continued to stare at him dumbly. "Do you know what happened next, Wilde? She died. She bled out trying to bring my child into this world…and it died too."  
Fear sparked through Nick's chest, starting a blaze of terror and it took all his willpower not to run away and back to his Carrots.  
"I tried not to let my own feelings get in the way," Berlin growled. "I tried not to, but all I could think about was her. I couldn't hurt that rabbit now if my life depended on it."  
"…Why are you telling me this?" Nick finally spoke, his voice a low breath.  
Berlin moved so suddenly Nick didn't even have a chance to blink before the jaguar was nose to nose with him, his crimson eyes staring straight into Nick's emerald gaze. "Because I want you to be grateful of the gift you've been given, it's the only reason I'm letting you live. I want you to go and appreciate your wife and children to the fullest before it's too late."  
"Th-that's it?" Nick had planned to do that since the day he said 'I do'.  
"Yes," Berlin growled, "Live the gift that was snatched away from me." He straightened up, "Do that and you'll never see me again."  
"Sorry, Berlin but…I don't need you to tell me to love my family," Nick said. "I already do."  
The jaguar smirked, "Good, but don't think this is me forgiving you for royally screwing me over. I'm doing this for the rabbit…and my wife." He nodded to the fox before turning and slowly walking down the hallway.  
And then Berlin was gone.  
Nick waited for exactly half a second before whirling around and racing back to Judy, realizing he hadn't seen what room they had taken her to he nearly screamed in sheer frustration and panic. But then he caught the whiff of a familiar scent, a scent he woke up to every morning and loved so much. He followed the aroma down the hall; it led him to room 301 just as the door of said room opened.  
Bonnie stepped out and looked around the hall, smiling in relief when she saw Nick, "Where on earth were you?"  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, walking over to stand before her. "How is she?"  
"She's perfectly fine," Bonnie said just as a wailing had Nick pricking up his ears. Bonnie positively beamed, "Nick Wilde, would you like to meet your children?"

Bonnie stepped back and allowed Nick to enter the room. There was Judy, lying on a hospital bed, her fur damp with sweat as she held four tiny bundles of fur.  
Nick hesitated at the door, unsure of what to do. Judy noticed him and smiled sweetly over at him, "Come here, Nick. They don't bite, at least not yet."  
He stepped forward and stood beside the bed, staring in wonder at the four squirming-wait…four!?  
"Carrots," he spoke, pointing at the kits. "There's an extra."  
"Yes," the doctor who was busy washing her paws chuckled. "Turns out the runt of the litter hid behind his brother and sisters during the ultrasound." She shrugged, "That happens sometimes with litters."  
"Four kids," Nick felt wobbly. "Wow…"  
"Sit down before you faint," Judy ordered and the fox complied, his eyes still on his children.  
They were obviously fox/rabbit hybrids, their ears like a bunny's and their tails that of foxes'. One of the males had gray fur like his mother, while one of the female's had Nick's russet coat, the other two were a mix of the two colors. They wiggled and squirmed against their mother's chest, getting used to being out in the big bright world. Nick smiled tenderly at them, they were tiny, they were odd-looking, and they were perfect.  
"I'm so proud of you," he kissed Judy's temple, running a paw over one of her ears.  
She smiled proudly, "I do my best." She then gave him a disapproving look, "And exactly where were you when I was screaming my head off. Don't get me wrong I know you would've fainted again had you been in here but I'm curious."  
He looked at her apologetically, taking one of her paws in his and running his thumb across her knuckles. "I'm sorry…Berlin found me."  
Judy's eyes bulged but Nick quickly assured her, "Its okay." He pulled his paw away from hers to wrap her and the kits into a gentle hug. "I promise…Everything's okay now."  
A few minutes later they were left alone with the litter, the doctor tending to her other patients while Bonnie went to call and tell everyone the good news.  
Nick and Judy laid on the bed, their four children lying between them. They smiled tenderly at them as they stroked their fur and cooed softly to them.  
"I hope they have long and happy lives," Judy whispered.  
"And be smart and strong," Nick added. "Just like their mother."  
"They'll be sweet too, and grow up to be total heartthrobs," she smiled teasingly at Nick. "Just like their daddy."  
Nick returned the smile, "We better get to naming them before Clawhauser and your family show up and offer hundreds of suggestions."  
Judy nodded, "There's four so we can name two each." She looked down at her children, trying to figure out the perfect name for such perfect kits. She reached out and rubbed the belly of the kit that shared her fur color, he yawned loudly, "He looks like a Todd."  
"Todd Wilde," Nick tried, "I like it." He indicated to the red-furred female that was snuggled against Judy's chest. "Felicity."  
"Any reason?" Judy asked, stroking her daughter's ears.  
"I've always really liked the name Felicity. We can even give her my middle name: Felicity Piberius Wilde. Come on, Carrots you know that sounds cool."  
She giggled, "Okay, Felicity it is." Her eyes turned to her female kit whose gray fur was covered in patches of red; she slept between Todd and Felicity. "We can name her Violet. That was my favorite flower as a kid."  
"Beautiful," Nick breathed. Their eyes went to the runt of the litter, red fur and gray patches covering his tiny body as he lay next to his father.  
"Can we name him Jonathon?" Nick asked quietly.  
"Sure," Judy replied. "Any reason?"  
"That was my father's name," he explained, his voice low. "My mother told me he was the runt of his litter too."  
Judy smiled softly at her mate, "I think that's a great name." She looked at her four children with love and pride shining in her amethyst eyes, "Todd, Felicity, Violet, and Jonathon. Welcome to Zootopia, where you can be anything."  
Nick gave his wife a wry smile before tickling Jonathon's stomach, the runt immediately started to squirm and kick, making Nick lift his paw up. "Oh! I think I know whose been kicking you non-stop, Carrots."  
She laughed, "I don't know, Nick, I think Felicity looks like a little kicker." She looked to Todd who was sleeping contently, having barely moved since he was born, "And I bet I know whose going to give us the least trouble."  
"Speaking of trouble," Nick playfully glared at his two little daughters. "No boys until you're eighteen, and even then they will have a lot of tests to pass."  
"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, don't listen to your dad girls," Judy told Violet and Felicity. "You fall in love whenever you please."  
"Carrots how could you?" Nick demanded, "I just met them and you're already trying to get them married and out of the house!"  
Judy fondly rolled her eyes, before looking down at the four, "Do you think one of them will want to be a cop?"  
"It's guaranteed," Nick replied. "…Another thing I'm not looking forward to." He let out a breath that ruffled Judy's and the kits' fur, making Violet squeak in protest. "I've literally been a dad for five minutes and already I'm ready to tear my fur out."  
Judy reached out and laced their fingers together, smiling reassuring at her mate. "You're going to be a great dad," she insisted.  
Nick reached up to place a kiss on her lips, "As long as I have you right by my side, Mrs. Wilde."

The first visitors where Stu and Clawhauser, the cheetah and rabbit bursting into tears when they saw Nick and Judy lying on the bed, each holding two newborn kits. Stu hugging Judy and asking through his tears where his little Jude the Dude went, she had embarrassingly told him she was right there while Nick gave her a teasing smile, a silent promise he would be using that nickname later.  
Clawhauser meanwhile cooed ecstatically over the sight of the kits who were sleeping soundly despite the cheetah's loud volume. Nick shushed him, stating his children needed their beauty sleep.  
"I hope you don't plan on getting any beauty sleep," a teasing and familiar voice spoke up.  
"Emma!" Judy broke into a wide grin as the white lynx walked into the room; looking both happy for her friends and relived they were in one piece.  
"Hey kids," she purred to the kits, scratching Todd under his chin and making the baby hum in content. "Nice to finally meet you, you can call me Auntie Emma." She looked over her shoulder, "And you can call him Uncle Bogo."  
"No they can not," the buffalo snorted as he walked into the room, his large frame taking up a good bit of the room.  
"Hey, chief," Clawhauser smiled at him, Stu looking incredibly intimidated by the officer. "Aren't these little guys the cutest?"  
"Hmm," he replied, walking over to stand by the bed, his shadow looming over the Wilde family.  
"Aw, come on, chief," Nick teased, holding up Jonathon and lifting him up for the buffalo to get a better look. "You can't say no to that face."  
Bogo, still with his gruff expression, lifting a hoof to gently trace a finger against the baby's cheek, Jonathon responded by biting Bogo's finger with toothless gums. Bogo's eyes were tender for a flash of a second before he remembered who he was and pulled away. "I don't envy you when that one starts teething, Wilde," he said gruffly, stepping back to stand at the door. The rest of the group decided to not give him joking smirks.  
Emma leaned forward and whispered to Nick, "We kept trying to call you, we found the 'rats' at the precinct and they told us that Berlin had gone to Bunnyburrow."  
"He must've followed us back to Zootopia," Nick replied, just as quiet while Clawhauser gushed to Judy about the baby shower they hadn't gotten to throw for her. "He was here in the hospital, I talked to him."  
Emma's fur bristled, her claws digging into the edge of the bed, "Where is he?"  
"Gone," Nick said with finality. "He won't bother us anymore."  
Emma's brow furrowed in confusion and disbelief, "He's gone? Just like that?"  
Nick nodded; it didn't feel right telling Emma or even Judy about Berlin's wife. That was a painful fact he had shared just with Nick and the fox wasn't going to go around blabbing about it. "I know it's hard to believe, Em. But trust me."  
The lynx looked at him with a dubious expression that lasted for a handful of seconds before she finally let her shoulders drooped and released a sigh, "If Judy trusts you then so do I. Congratulations, Dad."  
Just then Bonnie walked in, telling her husband they needed to get back to their kids (having left them with an aunt), and that visiting hours were almost over. Judy, Nick, and the kits received goodbyes and even a few kisses before a nurse ushered them all out. She looked to Nick as if wondering if he should leave as well, but the look on the fox's expression decided for her and she left them be.  
Judy leaned against Nick's shoulder, an exhale of breath showing how tired she was. Nick rested his chin atop her head, Jonathon squirming a bit in one arm while Violet slept peacefully in the other. "Wanna take a nap, Carrots?" he asked. "I can watch the kits. True it may not be easy considering they're just sitting there sleeping. But I'll do my best."  
Judy affectionately butted his shoulder with her head, "I am far too tired to deal with your 'humor' at the moment." She leaned back against the bed, placing Todd and Felicity next to her, Nick followed suite.  
He smiled at Judy as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, snuggling against her babies. Nick wrapped his tail around her legs, his arm draping over both her and the kits. He was too happy to go to sleep, looking at his perfect wife, their perfect kits, he couldn't figure out how he had become this lucky. He couldn't fathom that not that long ago he was a lonely con-artist who always tried to hide how life hurt, and then that life decided to make him the happiest fox on earth.  
He snuggled against his family, Judy was already in a deep sleep, her expression peaceful, Jonathon was kicking in his sleep and Violet was snoring. His smile only grew, "Funny," he breathed to himself. "For all this…all I had to do was tell a wall I was in love with a bunny."


	15. Chapter 15

Written by 1tT4k3sTw0 ! A huge thank you to the author and all my fans. You guys are amazing ! Couldn't have done it without you guys. A huge thank to 1tT4k3sTw0, thank you thank you!

20 years later

Felicity Wilde walked into the apartment building, smiling around at the nostalgia of the lobby, remembering how she and her siblings had run around in here. She headed up the steps toward the third floor, memories of her kit-hood resurfacing. She passed a few mammals who lived in the apartments, some she recognized and waved, others were brand new. But mainly it was nice that no one was flocking her and asking for autographs.  
Reaching the third floor she ran over to the door labeled 2M and burst through without knocking. "I'm here," she sang with great dramatics, throwing her arms out as if presenting herself.  
Only a few seconds after she had opened her mouth a large ball of gray fur tackled into Felicity, nearly knocking her down. She smiled and returned her mother's hug, happy tears pricking at her eyes, "Hey, Mom."  
"Hi, sweetie," Judy pulled back and held her daughter at arms length. Flecks of white decorated her gray fur and her mouth showed age lines but Judy Wilde was still as sprightly as the day she first arrived in Zootopia despite her age. "Let me look at you, did you get taller?"  
"Afraid not, Mom," Felicity grinned, "Maybe my utter joy just makes me look taller."  
Judy raised an inquisitive brow, "And I guess that utter joy isn't because you're visiting your family?"  
"Well, that's part of it," Felicity admitted. "But I also…met someone."  
Judy clapped her hands together, "Oh darling that's great. Don't tell your father."  
"I will not," she agreed with her mother. Her father had scared off many a boy she had tried to bring home. "But speaking of where is he?"  
Judy led her daughter into the living room where Nick was snoring on the couch, strands of gray fur dotting his red pelt. "Nick," his wife called out and the fox jolted awake.  
"I wasn't asleep," he yipped immediately. He looked over his shoulder at the two, "I wasn't-oh, Superstar."  
"Hi, Daddy," Felicity walked over and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, a purr rising in her throat.  
"How's the best actress in all of Boarway?" Nick asked, patting her arm affectionately.  
"Doing good, Daddy, doing good," Felicity kissed his cheek before releasing him and standing up straight. She looked around the room, "So am I the first one here?"  
"Afraid Violet beat you to it," Judy told her daughter as she sat down next to Nick, the fox immediately wrapping his tail around her. "She's in the kitchen, refusing to let me help."  
"Our little flower is so bossy," Nick added, looking at his wife as if he believed that's where his daughter had gotten it from.  
"Sounds like her," Felicity said, leaving her parents to watch an old movie starring the musical legend Gazelle and heading into the kitchen.  
Violet was a renowned chef, one of the youngest in the world, even owning her own restaurant, one of the few that catered to both prey and predators. And now she was effortlessly cooking, a carrot stir-fry sizzling on the stove and a cricket loaf in the oven while Felicity stirred a bowl of blueberries and batter. Her ears twitched when she heard Felicity enter and turned, smiling sweetly when she spotted her younger sister: "Hey, Feli."  
The younger sister opened her arms wide; rolling her eyes Violet placed the bowl down and walked over to embrace her. "How you been?"  
"Fantastic," Feli let her sister go and walked over to stand with her by the stove. "And you, Chef Wilde?"  
Violet smirked at her sister, catching the suggestive tone, "You know what they say, Feli. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." They both chuckled before speaking in unison: "Don't tell Dad."  
They spent a few minutes of Felicity trying to get a lick of the blueberry batter and having her sister swat her away with a spatula, when they heard the door open and a voice spoke, "Anybody home?"  
"Todd!" Judy's voice called happily. The two sisters walked out of the kitchen to see their mother tackling their brother into a hug. Todd returned the embrace tightly, smiling tenderly at his mother before leading her back to the couch. He grinned teasingly at his father, "Hey Old Fox."  
"Hey, Bed Wetter," Nick quipped back, his smile just as mischievous.  
Felicity and Violet giggled while their brother's ears flushed pink. Judy swatted at Nick, "Stop it; you two always tease each other like this. You're more like brothers than father and son." She looked up at Todd, "How's everything in City Hall?"  
"Crazy as usual," Todd sat down next to his parents, "We're going to throw a surprise party for Mr. Hoofbert. Not going to lie a few of us are scared the surprise will give him a heart attack."  
"Assistant Mayor Wilde," Nick said suddenly with a smug smile. "I'll never get tired of hearing that." He then muttered something under his breath that sounded incredibly similar to: "Suck it, Bellwether."  
Todd looked over his shoulder to smile at his sisters, "Hey girls."  
"Hey Bed Wetter," they greeted with cheeky grins.  
He scowled at them, "Coming from the Thumb Sucker and Mrs. Blankie."  
It was his sisters' turn to glower, Felicity crossed her arms, hiding the thumb she used to suck non-stop. Violet looked away, "Mr. Blankie was the best," she mumbled defensively.  
Todd looked around the room, "We're missing someone."  
A moment later they heard the sound of running footsteps before the runt of the litter, Officer Jonathon Wilde of the ZPD, burst into the house. He rushed into the living room; "I'm here-" he stopped when he saw the entirety of his family. "Oh, I see. Make sure the runt shows up last."  
They all spread their arms out, "JONATHON!"  
"No, no, don't pretend you're happy to see me," he crossed his arms and looked away, but his lips were turned up into a teasing smile. His larger siblings walked over and pulled him into a group hug, tickling him until he burst out laughing and dropped his upset facade.  
Judy scooted over and patted the place between her and Nick, inviting Jonathon to sit with them. He complied, accepting a hug from his mother and letting his dad ruffle up the fur atop his head.  
"How's everything at the ZPD?" Judy asked eagerly, she and Nick had been retired for a year but she still missed the thrill of her old career.  
"The chief had another one of her weekly screaming matches," Jonathon told her. "Apparently someone keeps leaving donuts crumbs all over the floor."  
Nick scoffed in amusement, "She's her father's daughter all right. That reminds me," he looked over his son's head to his wife, "I miss old Buffalo Butt we should invite him to tea sometime."  
"Catch any criminals?" Judy asked Jonathon, deciding not to remind Nick that Bogo hated tea.  
"I caught a raccoon burglar," her son chirped happily. "Chased him through Little Rodentia."  
Judy let out a wistful sigh, "Memories."  
"Come on, Mom," Felicity nudged her. "You can't go back on the force because Dad would follow you."  
"And Dad can't go back on the force because he'd end up breaking a hip," Todd added.  
"I am right here you know," Nick spoke up. "Seriously this is what I get after spending endless nights awake and exhausted, feeding and changing you little monsters?"  
"We love you, Dad," all four kits said in unison.  
Just then Jonathon twitched his nose, "Is something burning?"  
Violet let out a horrified gasp and dashed back into the kitchen crying, "No, no, no, no, no!"  
"Sounds like dinner's ready," Judy chuckled, standing up. "Kids, go help your sister get everything out and set the table. I'll get your father off his tail."  
They obediently disappeared into the kitchen, Judy grabbing her husband's paws and trying to pull him off the couch.  
"I feel like an old fox, Carrots," the fox moaned.  
"That's cause you are an old fox," Judy said, managing to pull him up onto his feet. "But you're my old fox."  
Nick smiled down at her, his bones creaking from years of solving crimes, raising children, and keeping up with his wife. "And you're still my dumb bunny."  
They walked into the kitchen, their kids already having the table set. They all sat together, enjoying Violet's five star meal that got saved in the nick of time. They talked about their jobs; the latest Boarway play Felicity was going to star in (being very careful not to mention her new infatuation in front of Nick). Todd was preparing for a meeting with Herds and Grazing, planning on pulling out all his Wilde charm for it. Violet would be catering a wedding next month, the best part was that it was an interspecies wedding. And Jonathon was in the middle of a case of stolen heirlooms. All in all the Wilde kids had full plates and were progressive. And their parents couldn't be prouder, be it entertaining people through acting or cuisine, or servicing them by protecting or leading, they were truly making the world a better place.  
After dinner Judy moved to wash the dishes but her kids sent her and Nick back to the living room, promising they'd clean up the kitchen and then they could all watch a movie together. The rabbit complied, leading a yawning Nick back to the living room where they snuggled against the couch.  
"How come we don't have our flower cook all our meals?" Nick asked, his paw draped over the couch's arm and his legs crossed, his bunny leaning against his chest.  
"Because she's busy," Judy reminded him, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat against her ear. "Don't you like what I cook?"  
"Well…" Nick trailed off then laughed when Judy gently elbowed him. "You're cooking's first class, Carrots."  
"Har, har."  
"I love how much the kids look like you," Nick breathed into his wife's ear. "They act just like you too."  
"They look and act like both of us," Judy told him. "That's why they're amazing."  
Nick wrapped his arms around her and cuddled against her. "I love you, Carrots," he breathed, feeling a sudden wave of sentimentality.  
"I love you too," she replied easily, her voice warm and genuine.  
"It feels like just yesterday you were passing out in the bullpen and nearly giving me a heart attack," he chuckled against the fur of her shoulder, "The first close calls of many."  
"I did make you put up with a lot didn't I?" Judy asked, reminiscing over their many adventures, "Sorry about that."  
Nick gave her a weird look, "Sorry? Carrots I found it an absolute honor every time you almost got me killed."  
She shook her head before resting her head under his chin, "And I'm honored you didn't once hesitate to follow me into the belly of the beast…although I could've done without all your complaining and terrible puns."  
She felt his stomach jump as he chuckled, "You know you love me."  
"Do I know that?" she lifted her head to look up into his eyes. "Yes, yes I do." Judy leaned forward and kissed her husband.  
A few minutes later the four Wilde kids walked into the living room to see their parents had fallen asleep on the couch, Judy lying across Nick's chest, the fox's arms wrapped around her waist and their breathing synchronized.  
"Aww," Violet and Felicity cooed at the sight. It was a sight they had lived with their entire lives, despite the years their parents had never once gotten tired of showing each other affection. True love will do that to you.  
"Should we wake them?" Jonathon asked in a whisper.  
Todd shook his head, "Let them rest, we can have a family movie night later, we're not going anywhere."  
"Alright," Jonathon said then stepped forward and faced his siblings, a grin splitting his muzzle. "So…who wants to have our favorite debate?"  
Todd and Violet let out annoyed huffs while Felicity smirked. "We have that debate every time we get together," she pointed out. "And not once did we ever come to an agreement."  
"Maybe tonight's the night," Jonathon suggested teasingly. "So tell me, brother and sisters of mine… Are we funnies? Or are we boxes?


End file.
